


Stand By Me

by domesticmarkjin



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alpha!Jackson, Alpha!Jinyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta!Yugyeom, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Omega!Mark, Omega!Youngjae, Princes & Princesses, Soul Bond, True Love, alpha!Jaebum, omega!bambam, prince park jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Looking outside of the palace walls never seemed like an option to him. His life had always been very black and white when it came to matters of the heart. It wasn’t uncommon for Princes and Princess’ to find mates that weren’t of royal birth but that didn’t mean it was easy for either of them to be received among the other blue blood elite. His mother was a big advocate that a mate had to be a bond forged from love. Without true love as the foundation, it would never work. It’s partly why she was more understanding when Jinyoung said he honestly felt no connection towards any of the Omega’s that got paraded around during their ball’s. He never looked at one of them and felt that spark that told him he could easily spend the rest of his life waking up next to them.(Alpha Prince Jinyoung mates with Omega Mark, his parents are less than thrilled. They will fight to make it work)





	1. A... Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story between all the others for months. I wanted to do something different, so I created my own spin on the Alpha/Omega universe. Picture this as it's own world, where of course Markjin will probably live happily ever after... after a few bumps of course.

Despite all the chaos in the world there was an order to things. Everyone had a role, everyone knew theirs. 

The roles were never to be questioned.

Despite endless arguing with his parents, Prince Jinyoung had thus far remained without a mate. His mother understood to an extent why the young heir was waiting, but his father was not so understanding. An alpha needed a mate, especially an alpha that was due to be King. Who could lead the people without a mate by their side? Sure it had been done, but it was never well received. Regardless of the stigma behind Omegas being weaklings, Jinyoung’s father always made it known that an Alpha was nothing without a mate. A part of them would always be missing without someone to share their life with.

It wasn’t that he didn’t try, or didn’t want to mate, but no one in court ever sparked his interest like his parents hoped they would.

Looking outside of the palace walls never seemed like an option to him. His life had always been very black and white when it came to matters of the heart. It wasn’t uncommon for Princes and Princess’ to find mates that weren’t of royal birth but that didn’t mean it was easy for either of them to be received among the other blue blood elite. His mother was a big advocate that a mate had to be a bond forged from love. Without true love as the foundation, it would never work. It’s partly why she was more understanding when Jinyoung said he honestly felt no connection towards any of the Omega’s that got paraded around during their ball’s. He never looked at one of them and felt that spark that told him he could easily spend the rest of his life waking up next to them.

His parents were in love, the type of love people dreamt about. His mother was his father's entire world. Yes, they were both royals and initially it started as a contract to keep two kingdoms from fighting, but from how his mother tells the story, it was love at first sight. They saw each other and knew they would be together for life. That’s what Jinyoung was waiting for, the moment he looked at someone and his whole world changed. The minute he saw that person and wanted to do nothing more than protect them, even if doing so cost him his life. That moment when he felt as if he would rather die than be parted from them.

With his phone going off again for what felt like the 65th time that hour, Jinyoung finally reached over to see a text from his closest friend that they were pulling a car up to the gates for him, and he had minutes to get inside it before they started a rebellion. Grumbling, Jinyoung looked out at the wet night, who would hunt for mates in this weather? It hadn’t rained like this in years. Moments ago the world was filled with a downpour so aggressive that it almost felt painful if you stood still long enough. Night so black that even the streetlights outside of the palace were fighting to provide any light they could so that the hoards of city folk around them could try and see as they raced along the busy streets of Capital City.

This weather… it meant something. It always meant something right? At least that’s what his mother had always told him. Jinyoung remembered when he was going through puberty, his body changing as the Alpha in him came out. She reminded him that everything meant something.

She also reminded him every type mattered. No one type was better than the other despite the countless battles of power mostly between Alpha’s. Every Alpha needed their Omega just as an Omega needed it’s Alpha. There could be no peace if there was no equality between the two. A lesson he held with him his entire adult life. Despite his typical Alpha behaviour, his father often stressed that his mother was right. Another reason they worked so well was because he treated her as an equal, not as some lower ranked Omega born to be bred by Alpha’s.

Leaving his bedroom window, Jinyoung sighed, looking to his phone for a few moments before replying to Jackson that he would be down eventually. Jinyoung pulled on his favorite hoodie and killed the lights to his bedroom.

“Young sir, are you leaving? The rain looks like it’s going to stop soon. But take this anyway.” Eunwoo reached into the umbrella bin and handed the young prince a simple jet black umbrella.

“Thank you. You should be resting. Please go home.” Jinyoung ordered, giving the Omega a look before heading out through his personal side entrance and got into the car waiting for him.

“Are we just going to the bars?” Jinyoung set the umbrella down next to him, pushing the hood off his head as he settled back against the seat.

“No, we’re going into Omega City.” Jaebum turned to look at the young prince, smirking when he saw his face drop. 

“Are you kidding! I can’t be seen there! That is where you’re trying to find your mate? Jackson are you encouraging this? You’re already mated, why are you coming!” Jinyoung tried to argue but it nearly never worked with his friends.

He found himself in the backseat of Jaebum’s car, glowering out of the window with discontempt for the whole situation as the car pulled out of the palace and started for the city walls. The hood of his jacket went back up to keep himself hidden for multiple reasons.

“I tell you I’m going to finally talk to that one tonight. I just have to get all those dogs away from him. I will take him home… soon.” Jaebum sat back as they came to the city gates, a guard checking their status cards before raising the barrier to let them through without question. 

Jaebum drove through into Center City for a few moments, using their status to get around all the traffic before starting for downtown. Another set of city gates and they were inside Omega City.

“You go every week, fight to say three words to him, and then run back to the car.” Jackson rolled his eyes, turning in his seat to better see Jinyoung before his eyes focused back on the road.

“Watch, you’re going to leave with a mate. The one time you go, you’ll find your bond, I’m calling it. Your father can’t say no if you bond right away.” Jackson’s evil grin made Jinyoung lunge forward and smack his arm, the very thought of mating with someone he didn’t even know for the sake of spiting his father made his blood boil. He hated Alphas that mated for fun and left their Omegas to weather the bond separation on their own.

Not that either Jaebum or Jackson had ever done that, but they always joked about it. The Alpha in them making them think they were invincible in this world. A good laugh that was. Don’t get him wrong, Alphas had every advantage in life. Their city was the nicest, their food was better quality, they always had the top jobs. But that didn’t mean that they were better to Jinyoung. They just had it better. There was a difference. 

Thankfully the rain had all but stopped as they pulled into a municipal parking lot down the road from the strip they were aiming to visit. Jinyoung wiped his hands on his pants nervously before climbing out of the car. The smell of the city after the rain was an interesting one, especially since they were downtown in Omega City. The buildings looked as if they needed an insane amount of work done to them, the streetlights flickered in an almost horror movie-esque way. Jinyoung felt a guilt in his stomach that more work hadn’t been done to improve the conditions of Omega City during his father’s rule. He made a mental note, well more a promise to himself, that once he became king all of that would change.

Seeing the others walking away from him, Jinyoung grumbled under his breath as he slid his hands into the pocket of his ripped denim jeans. Jinyoung followed close behind Jaebum and Jackson as they made their way down towards a street filled with glowing lights and giant windows. His eyes growing wide at the sight, and smell of all the Omega’s on display for Alpha’s to drool over had his head feeling dizzy at first. Jackson reached out to grab the young prince’s arm to keep him upright before laughing at his initial reaction.

He was never around this many Omega’s before. It was something he had done his best to avoid, rarely ever leaving Capital City, if he could help it. The few times he ever dared venture into Omega City, he made it strictly about work. 

The way the light district was set up, you had to be careful. Everything mattered in this district.

Red lights were for male and female Omegas’ but they were prostitutes. Omega’s who let Alphas use them whenever, however, heats or no heats. They were gorgeous, Jinyoung could see that clear as day, but they had no morals. Yes in order to be considered a red light Omega, you can never bond, but they all seemed content with that choice. Jinyoung held no interest in even looking.

Green lighted windows were where the Omega’s that had been mated before, but for whatever reason they were abandoned and now searching for a new mate, be it for a night or forever. If they had solid green lights they were just abandoned, if they had a white light somewhere in the window they had pups. Jinyoung appreciated them getting back out there, but he didn’t want someone's damaged goods. An Omega was never as loyal to its second Alpha as it was to the first one it mated with. The bond could never fully be broken, doing so would kill the Omega. But it could be dulled with the proper procedure, which would require insane funds which honestly were not provided to the Omega class. Most had botched surgeries in other countries that left nasty scars, Jinyoung shivered at the thought.

Then there were the blue lights. Blue lights were virgin Omega’s. The untouched. The most desired among their kind. It was the busiest part of the street, the sweetest smelling, everyone wanted a chance to talk to one of the boys dancing in the windows. They also were given the most luxuries as they were the most sought after. Typically they were allowed to pick whoever they wanted to go with whereas the red light, and green lights went on a first come first serve basis. Men were turned down all day and night from the windows of the blue light boys. Visitors that could look but never touch, not unless they allowed it. Which nearly none of them ever did.

Maybe it was the rain that had the street somewhat empty, but from what Jaebum said, he’d never seen so few Alphas around. That was good for him, he seemed to make a beeline for the one window he came to watch. A young boy with a freckle under his eye, shaggy strawberry blond hair pushed to the side. His hands pressed up against the window as the rest of him moved to whatever music was playing inside his window. Jinyoung walked up and gave the boy a look before patting Jaebum on the shoulder, wishing him luck before he went off to find his own entertainment.

Jinyoung was shocked at how expansive the strip was, the windows never seemed to stop. Some were even multi level, 6 windows per building with boys and girls dancing to their own beats. Jinyoung saw many beautiful faces but again there wasn’t that pull. That moment where he felt as if he had to go and watch what was going on. 

Until something sweet caught his attention.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Jinyoung looked around, sniffing at the air several times. It was like vanilla and bergamot, mixed with roses. Somehow it was the most addictive scent he’d ever come across before. His feet seemed to have minds of their own, quickly navigating the street in the direction of said smell, eyes scanning all over to match where it was coming from.

He came to a window that had a few Alpha’s standing by it, pushing his way in front of them, he came face to face with the most gorgeous Omega he’d ever seen in his life. An actual painting come to life.

His hair was a chesnut brown color though it seemed to have a slight red tint, it matched his dark chocolate eyes perfectly but Jinyoung suspected it had been dyed. His lips were so full, his body so thin, and the way he moved his hips had Jinyoung swearing under his breath. It had been seconds and he already was in need of a cold shower. Cursing under his breath, Jinyoung watched Mark for several minutes before they finally made eye contact, and in that moment, Jinyoung knew.

You know how they say that you know, when you know? That something just clicks and the universe falls into place. That was the kind of moment Jinyoung had. His eyes locked with the Omega’s and it felt like he could breathe for the first time. That’s when it hit him though, that dominating Alpha deep down inside of him that wanted to smash the window and mark this boy as his own. To chase every male away from the window so that only he could keep his eyes focused on him, so that this boy would only look at him the way he was.

The Omega stopped dancing, hands pressed to the glass, his body sliding down to be at eye level with Jinyoung. Moving closer to the glass, Jinyoung reached out to put his hand on the window over Mark’s own. Mark’s eyes seemed to sparkle with something Jinyoung had never seen before, his entire body buzzing at how strong his scent was even through the glass. This Omega was either fresh from a heat, or about to go into one. Either way, it was killing Jinyoung. 

“JINYOUNG!” Jackson’s voice rang from behind, making him nearly jump out of his skin. Looking away quickly, he saw his friends searching for him in the sea of Alpha’s. Turning back to look at the Omega, Jinyoung scowled at the laughing boy.

His smile was similar to that of a sunset on a perfect day, the way it made him feel inside. He wanted to hear his laugh but the music was overshadowing it. 

“There he is!” Jaebum pulled Jackson towards the window, the two of them coming up behind Jinyoung carefully. “Oh he’s found someone.” Jaebum teased, crossing his arms over his chest to see the young prince putting on quite the display.

“You talk to that Omega yet?” Jinyoung deadpanned and quickly moved before Jaebum could smack the back of his head. The Omega in the window didn’t seem to like someone trying to attack Jinyoung. He banged his hand against the window before he stood up, looking down at all of them. 

“I think he likes you, are you going to take him home?” Jackson used a baby voice that made Jinyoung want to yank his lips from his mouth, he reacted by pushing Jackson back some and the two getting into a little play fight. Generally Jinyoung didn’t care but he hated the fact that it was in front of this Omega. Jinyoung quickly got control of the fight and got Jackson pinned down, smirking at himself before he turned to the window to see it empty. 

Confused, Jinyoung quickly let go of Jackson and moved back over to the window, pressing his hands against the glass. The only thing he could see was the handprint where he and the Omega had been, again he scowled before turning to face his friends.

“Why did you take me here!” He growled at them, pushing his way through the waiting Alpha’s starting to walk back in the direction of the car. It wasn’t until that sweet scent caught his nose again did he stop dead in his tracks, turning around anxiously. He saw a commotion by the window, Alpha’s catcalling as the boy emerged from the service door on the side of the building and started rushing towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung a bit shocked, paused for a moment more before he started rushing towards him. The Alpha in him growling at the others around, moving quickly to block the other Alpha’s from getting close to him.

“Did he hurt you?” The Omega asked, frowning some as he looked Jinyoung over to ensure he was okay.

“No! That.. He’s my friend. We were just messing around. He was teasing me for, it’s doesn’t matter. It’s not safe for you out here like this.” Jinyoung removed his jacket, quickly throwing it over the Omega’s shoulders to hide his scent from the people around them. He bowed his head in thanks as he slid his arms into the sleeves and wrapped the fabric tighter around his thin frame. “What is your name?”

“Mark.” He bowed his head, smiling brightly at Jinyoung.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jinyoung.” He bowed back, taking a cautious step closer to Mark. “Why have you left the safety of your house. There are too many Alpha’s out here leering at you.” Jinyoung wanted to fight each and every one of them, even if most started to leave once his scent was covered up. 

“Jinyoung Alpha. I thought you got hurt, I.. I don’t know I saw that happening and my whole body started to panic. I needed to know you were okay.” Mark frowned, looking down at his hands. “As long as you’re okay I can go back, now that I know you’re safe.” Mark felt scared to look up, as if maybe the things he felt from their short contact were more one sided. Typical Omega nerves making him feel so vulnerable in front of powerful Alpha’s. Jinyoung had been the most powerful Alpha he’d felt in the whole time he’d been working in the district.

“No. The thought of you going back there makes me… Are you… I don’t mean to be rude but is your heat near?” Jinyoung bit at his lip, not understanding how Mark could still smell so strong even with his hoodie on. The boy seemed startled as he looked up at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

“Please don’t say that so loud!” Mark moved closer so their voices could be hushed, the H word was very powerful among his community. It was always a source of commotion among the Alphas, they could tell when an Omega was close or had just finished. They went to great lengths on the strip to hide Omega’s during that time from the horror shows that had happened in the past.

“I’m getting you out of here, I can’t even fathom the thought of someone else being near you when you’re going through that.” Jinyoung’s protective side started to come out, Mark could only smile, pushing his hair from his eyes. 

“I can’t leave, I don’t have an I.D. Card that would let me into Central or Alpha City, not without a mate.” Mark chewed at his lower lip, shifting nervously. The thought of being outside with so many Alpha’s made him scared. Jinyoung could feel the fear growing. It caused him to take another step closer to Mark. 

“Don’t worry about that, Jinyoung here is-” Jackson started to say but Jinyoung elbowed him in the ribs, Jackson choked on his own tongue before he made a face rubbing his side, but he kept quiet. Jinyoung was intimidating when he wanted to be. Maybe in part because he didn’t often show his Alpha side, so when he did, people paid attention.

“He can get you through the gate with no issue.” Jaebum added, looking away from Mark towards where his favorite Omega was still dancing away in his blue window, several interested Alpha’s watching with vulgar appreciation that had Jaebum’s blood boiling. His hands balled into fists, fighting the urge to rip every one of them away from his window. From his Omega.

“His name is Youngjae.” Mark said softly, noticing where Jaebum was looking. Jinyoung looked over to the window across the street, then back to Mark, who was still smiling softly. 

“Youngjae... “ Jaebum smiled at the name, liking the weight of it on his tongue, his whole body relaxing as if Youngjae had said it himself.

“He’s the reason we came in the first place. Jaebum is obsessed.” Jinyoung let out a soft laugh, sliding his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from overstepping with Mark. 

“No, we came because you haven’t even looked at an Omega in a thousand years and it’s about time you did. Your father will thank us for this.” Jackson pointed to Mark then back to Jinyoung, giving him a knowing look before he flinched away.

Jinyoung caught him though and flicked his forehead with lightning speed, Jackson let out a yelp and quickly ran behind Mark for cover. Jinyoung paused, his whole body relaxing at the sight of him. He couldn’t possibly attack Jackson with Mark standing right there. 

“Smart move, but get away from him.” Jinyoung said in a calm voice, reaching a hand out for Mark to take. He smiled wide when Mark laced their fingers together. “If you want to leave, we can go. It will be no trouble getting you into town.” 

“I have to sign out, then I can leave. They will want a time I’m coming back though.” Mark pulled Jinyoung’s jacket closer with his free hand, looking over at his empty window before he looked back to Jinyoung. 

“Coming back? I don’t think any time soon from… well.” Jinyoung didn’t want to be rude, but Mark’s smell was getting stronger by the minute. 

“Right… uh. Normally I can’t be gone more than a few hours but I’ll talk to them. Wait for me?” Mark dropped Jinyoung’s hand to run back inside his building, Jinyoung chewed at his lower lip watching the door snap shut behind him. Jackson poked him in the side and pulled him in for a giant hug. 

“Our Jinyoungie has finally found a mate! See I told you it would be worth it coming here!” Jackson seemed more excited than Jinyoung, who was currently worrying about the status of Mark behind those doors. 

“What about Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum who was still entranced by the Omega dancing, walking over to his friend to put his hand on his back. “Go request him already, if there is any trouble I’ll get him in the city. I’ll talk to my father.” Jinyoung tried to assure Jaebum.

Looking from the window to Jinyoung, Jaebum let out a deep sigh before nodding. He had been coming for weeks it was only fair he try right? Jaebum crossed the street walking closer to the window where Youngjae was resting in the corner, the young Omega looked over at the Alpha coming near and smiled. 

“Youngjae, may I request you?” He put his hand up to the glass, knowing he could hear him with the music lowered. The glass wasn’t thick to begin with. Youngjae perked up hearing his name, raising an eyebrow as he sat up on his knees to get a better look at Jaebum, eyes scanning his face before he bowed his head low to the ground of the window.

Jaebum smiled so wide at the sight, the Omega submitting to him. The Alpha’s around them groaning hearing what was going on between the two. Apparently Jaebum was not the only one vying for Youngjae’s attention. Youngjae carefully knocked on the back wall to be let out, the slide opening to let him out of the room. Jinyoung watched from a distance feeling happy for his friend, more so that he could stop coming to such a place and maybe start something serious.

When he felt a tug to his shirt sleeve, Jinyoung turned around, Mark was standing close by with a strange man at his side. The man looked protective, but he was no Alpha. Nor an Omega. Which made sense. The safest people to deal with an Omega were always Beta’s. 

“How do you plan on getting him into Alpha City. We don’t allow Omega smuggling on this strip.” The man voiced, Jinyoung’s eyes narrowing at the insinuation of him being that kind of Alpha. 

Jinyoung simply reached into his back pocket and pulled out his identification card, and a second card he carried with him at all times, handing both documents over to the man to examine. 

The man’s eyes went wide at the sight of them, looking up to Jinyoung nervously before bowing his head in respect. He handed the papers over quickly still looking down at the ground. Mark looked confused at the worker before turning to try and see what the papers were that Jinyoung had. Jinyoung quickly put them away and waved the man off, quickly with his head still down he rushed back inside the building, turning off the lights from Mark’s window. Mark felt a weird sense of calm wash over him even if he was still curious as to what Jinyoung was hiding from him. The lights going off meant the Omega was released from his position, Mark was freed. But.. how?

“He talked to him, I think Youngjae is also coming with us.” Jinyoung looked over to see Jaebum speaking with a similar man, Youngjae hidden behind the man as they negotiated the terms for his release. He saw Jaebum point to him and the man looked shocked, bowing his head out of respect before he moved to push Youngjae towards Jaebum. Youngjae looked as lost as Mark had when it happened to him, cautiously walking towards Jaebum before offering him a bright smile. Jinyoung looked away to not intrude on their introduction, his full attention back on Mark who was still giving him a curious look. 

“Don’t worry about it yet, I will tell you when the time is right. I hope that’s okay?” Jinyoung flashed Mark a smile that had him feeling safe. Maybe it was best to not question it at all. This Alpha seemed powerful, but kind, which was never a known combination. 

“Jackson gather up Jaebum, we can leave now I think. You need to get back to your Mate anyway, I’m sure he is none too happy with you visiting here.” Jinyoung let out a soft laugh, sliding his hand from his pocket for Mark to take. The Omega happily did so letting their fingers lace together as Jinyoung started to walk with him towards where the car was parked. Phone going off in his pocket, Jinyoung used his free hand to get it, sighing at the sight of his mother calling him. 

“It’s rather late Amma.” Jinyoung said when he answered, smiling at the sound of his mother’s voice before looking to Mark. “I’m.. it’s not important. Jackson is with me you don’t need to worry. Jaebum also came.” He added, happy to hear his mother sounding pleased with that. 

“I have news for you and father, in due time. I will be staying at my house in Alpha City for the time being.” Something his mother didn’t like to hear but she understood her son was his own person despite circumstances. The call ended shortly after and Mark looked up with wide eyes, curiosity ever growing at the mystery of Jinyoung.

“MARK!” A voice yelled from behind them, Mark turned around to see Youngjae rushing towards him. The two boys, all smiles, embraced happily. Jinyoung watching with a fond expression as they pushed their heads together affectionately. 

Jaebum joined their side soon, looking to the two Alpha’s before he sensed trouble. His eyes narrowing at the group of Alpha’s walking their way, stumbling as if they had too much to drink. Jinyoung reached over to take Mark’s arm pulling him from Youngjae to keep him closer to his side. Jaebum doing the same with Youngjae, as the boys approached them. 

“Can’t have two sweet smelling Omega’s out like that unless you plan on sharing. Thems the rules of the city my friends.” One of them said, Jinyoung’s eyes could not have rolled harder. 

“I suggest you three carry on.” Jaebum made clear, standing taller as an intimidation method. 

“Or what? You pulled those boys from the strip didn’t you? Probably sluts anyway.” One slurred, looking at the way Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed at the accusation.

“Oh… are those blue light boys? Even better...” The second boy said, rubbing his hands together. Mark let out a soft whimper, trying to better hide behind Jinyoung. Jinyoung was shockingly calm, his features never faltering as the boys came closer to them. Jaebum and Jackson looking to him for orders. 

The second one of them reached out for Mark, Jinyoung caught his hand and broke it back until he heard a crack. It was effortless for him, he didn’t even move from his spot as the younger Alpha cried out in pain. Jinyoung kept twisting until the boy was on his knees, Mark put a hand up to rest on Jinyoung’s arm, getting him to let go. Jinyoung looked behind him and nodded his head to assure Mark everything was okay. The young Omega wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s body, hiding his face into his shoulder blades gently whimpering against the fabric of his shirt.

“Who the hell are you?” The other two gawked, looking freaked out at how quickly Jinyoung managed to break their friends arm. Scared that he didn’t even seem phased by it.

“That’s honestly no way to address Park Jinyoung. You’re lucky he’s being polite, I suggest you boys leave before it gets worse.” Jackson got in their face, glaring at the two unharmed Alpha’s. His voice was hushed enough that neither Omega heard, which Jinyoung was thankful for. The boys took a moment to register what was going on before they grabbed their friend. Not even thinking twice before running quickly away from the scene. Once Jinyoung felt they were safe he turned to check on Mark, carefully cupping his hand over Mark’s cheek in an attempt to make him look up. When he did so, Mark’s eyes were blown wide, his breathing picked up. Jinyoung’s own eyes flashed at the sight.

“Get the car now. We need to get him safe.” Jinyoung yelled, Jaebum and Jackson rushed to get to the car. Youngjae worried for his friend, moved to Mark’s side as Jaebum worked on pulling the car around. The thin layer of sweat already on Mark’s forehead was a clear indication of what was to come.

“I had a few more days, what happened?” Mark whimpered, looking to Youngjae as he stayed hidden in Jinyoung’s back.

“He’s a powerful Alpha, he probably triggered it.” Youngjae rubbed Mark’s back in a soothing manner, looking around nervously for the car. When he saw Jaebum finally pull up he helped Jinyoung pry Mark away from him, getting him into the back seat of the car and into his own lap to prevent anything bad from happening. It was rare that an Omega would ever be with another Omega, they didn’t have the setup to mate properly with each other so attractions were rare enough that Jinyoung felt Mark safer in the arms of Youngjae than in his own. 

Jaebum drove them carefully, but hurriedly. Breaking several laws to get them back to the city gates, handing over the identification cards for everyone, the man looked in the back of the car at the two curled up Omega’s and shook his head.

“They don’t have access to pass into the city. You can leave them at the drop off.” Jinyoung sighed and moved to roll his window down, motioning the guard over. He handed over his own I.D. Card and let the man register what was going on. It took a minute, flipping the card over, his eyes grew wide. Bowing his head, he handed the card back over.

“Sir, I’m sorry! I was trying to follow the rules. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry!” The guard quickly rushed to open the gates, letting Jaebum pass through. Jackson could only laugh as he put his I.D. away, turning back to look at Jinyoung. 

“Can we get one of those? Come on it’s not fair! After everything we do for you.” Jackson pouted and Jinyoung could only laugh, waving his friend off before he moved to gently touch Mark’s hand. Mark let out a cry, his face pushing further into Youngjae’s neck. 

“Alpha.” He whispered, voice so innocent even Jaebum was having trouble concentrating. The window down was helping, sure it was cold but it cycled the smell out of the car to keep some sanity among the Alpha’s. Jinyoung’s house was deep into the city unfortunately, which meant it took them a while to get there, Jinyoung keeping his hand on Mark’s own to hopefully soothe him as he started his heat. Jinyoung having to use every ounce of self control to not react to what was going on next to him. 

When they finally did pull into the driveway, Jinyoung carefully lifted Mark up in his arms, the smaller Omega letting out a cry as he pushed his face into Jinyoung’s neck. Embarrassed that his body was reacting the way that it was when he had only just met the Alpha. Not that this was uncommon, most mates met in similar situations, especially on the strip, but Jinyoung seemed so far detached from the type of men that went there; Mark wanted to impress him, not become a whimpering mess within the first half hour. 

“I will take good care of him, Youngjae, be good to Jaebum.” Jinyoung said before heading up his walkway. His house was similar to a small mansion, the biggest in the neighborhood by far. Even Youngjae looked in awe of it as the car pulled away, not that it was uncommon for Alpha’s to live like this. He had heard stories his whole life about how good the upper class had it. 

Getting inside, Jinyoung shut the door with his foot, not even bothering to remove his shoes as he quickly got Mark upstairs to one of the guests rooms, a room every Alpha was taught to prepare in case something like this happened and they were either not around or ready to mate. Laying Mark on the bed carefully, Jinyoung soothed his damp hair away from his forehead, the young boy’s eyes fluttering as he looked over to Jinyoung scared. 

“I won't do anything, I promise. Everything you need is in here, okay?” Jinyoung watched Mark a few moments more before he went to leave. Stopping when he felt hands gripping at his arm.

“No. Bond me. Please, I need it so bad. Mate with me.” Mark’s voice sounded so desperate. His words strained as his body started working in overdrive. Jinyoung’s eyes blowing wide the longer he stayed in the room, a tightness in his pants became increasingly uncomfortable to say the least. 

“We’ve just met, it’s not proper. I can’t force you into anything you’re not ready for.” Jinyoung said softly, turning to look at Mark. He looked so confused by Jinyoung’s statement. “You will regret mating with me so quickly after just meeting me, I don’t want you to wake up one day and hate being stuck with me.” Jinyoung added and Mark got up on his knees, pulling Jinyoung closer to the edge of the bed. 

“You are unlike any Alpha I have ever met in my life, why… anyone would be a fool to not see you’re someone-” Mark cried out as his body grew hotter, his clothing sticking to his body as the sweat started to saturate the material. When a wave hit him he had to close his eyes and cling to Jinyoung to find some stability. When the wave passed and he could breathe again, he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Jinyoung, who was finding it harder and harder to behave himself.

“Someone to be treasured. I’ve been in that window for years watching Alpha after Alpha beg for my attention, but I knew as soon as I saw you that… I wanted to be your mate. Something about you is so alluring to me. Maybe this is what the others talked about. Finding that one Alpha that makes all others vanish from sight. Mate vision they called it. You were it for me Jinyoung Alpha.” Mark again had to push his face against Jinyoung’s chest as it became harder and harder for him to breathe. His fingernails digging into Jinyoung’s biceps as his cried turned into needy whimpers. 

That was all it took.

Jinyoung quickly worked at removing his jacket from the boy’s body, tossing it to the floor before he worked on getting his shirt off. It was soaking wet from how much his body was sweating, Jinyoung’s fingers started to tremble as he laid eyes on Mark’s bare torso for the first time. His skin so perfect, untouched, no marks to signal other owners, no signs of being mated. His stomach mark free, meaning he had never yet carried a child for anyone. He was so pure it was almost painful. He knew that if he mated before telling his father, if he bonded to someone not approved by the family, he would be in a world of trouble; but he had never felt like this towards anyone before. His vision totally narrowed in on the beautiful boy before him begging to be claimed. 

“This will be a difficult road for you, promise me you’ll fight by my side for us? You wont wake up one day and regret all of this.” Jinyoung slid a few fingers under Mark’s chin to get him to look up at him. It took a while for Mark’s vision to focus on Jinyoung but eventually their eyes locked as Mark registered his words before he nodded his head. 

“I will fight for us, forever.” Mark whispered, and that was exactly what Jinyoung needed to hear.

His body quickly pushed Mark’s own down against the mattress as he worked on getting the rest of their clothing off. His body growing hot with an undeniable urge to mate the stronger Mark’s smell became, nearly ripping out of his shirt, as he threw it to the floor with their other discarded clothes. 

Mark was burning up, starting to cry from the feeling of his body entering a full blown heat the more the Alpha undressed. Jinyoung peeled his soaked pants from his body and threw them to the floor. The overwhelming smell of his slick filled the room and Jinyoung had to take a moment to control himself. Mark’s thighs were soaked. His whole body sensitive to any touch but that didn’t stop Jinyoung’s hands from wandering.

This honestly was new to Jinyoung. He’d had sex while an Omega was in heat before, but they were both protected. The Omega on birth control, he using special condoms for said event. But even then their scent and sounds never sparked this type of reaction out of him. 

“Are you on birth control?” Jinyoung didn’t want to be rude, but he wasn’t sure what to make of this. He had to be cautious in his position. 

“No. I never had a need for it being a blue light Omega. They never thought we needed it.” Mark slid his legs up to wrap around Jinyoung’s hips, trying to pull him closer. Jinyoung cursed at himself for not thinking about that before he asked, it made sense. Birth control was often dangerous to a male Omega who already had risks getting pregnant in the first place. Most of them lead to permanent infertility and what good was someone that couldn’t produce pups? 

“Jinyoung Alpha, please. It doesn’t matter if we’re mated. I need you so bad. I can’t breathe. Please.” Mark started to cry again, and Jinyoung finally gave in to his carnal desires.

Jinyoung flipped Mark around with one hand so he was face down on the bed, his body nudging between his legs to better rock his hips down against his ass. The amount of slick covering him in such a short amount of time had him groaning out. Mark pushed his ass up, crying even harder at the feel of a true Alpha grinding on him for the first time. He’d spent his whole life using toys or suffering through it with his hands, but this. This was heaven. 

Holding the base of his cock, Jinyoung carefully lined it up with Mark’s virgin hole and pushed his way inside. It was impossibly tight, between the slick acting as a natural lubrication, and his tight heat wrapping around every erect inch Jinyoung had to offer, he honestly could have came right then and there. The tightness was so overwhelming for him. Jinyoung had to rock his hips several times just to get all of himself inside, hips finally pressing against Mark’s pale ass. Mark’s sobbing seemed to stop, tears traded for moans as he felt truly full for the first time in his life. The feel of a real Alpha made any toy he’d ever used insignificant. This was for him, the best decision he had ever made. He understood why he had been so picky over the last few years. He was waiting for Jinyoung to come. 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s side when he was pushed all the way inside, Mark let out a choked cry but nodded his head yes rather than risk speaking, his voice would fail him and the last thing he needed was to let out more embarrassing sounds.

Mark’s hips pushed back desperate for more contact from Jinyoung, who was internally fighting to be a gentleman about the whole situation. Maybe it was because he’d never had sex before with the intentions of mating that made this encounter so different. Either way, the more Mark reacted the more he wanted to pound him into the next life. Mark could probably tell, knowing how Omega’s got during their heat he would welcome it but Jinyoung was taught to take better care of your mate. If they were going to stick around for a happy life, you had to take care of them the best during their heats.

Carefully he eased Mark down so he was flat on his stomach, keeping his cock inside of him to keep the Omega calm. His legs slid between Mark’s, pushing them to the side, his hands gripped at his hips keeping him pinned to the bed as he started to rock his hips. Slow at first, not wanting to hurt Mark. He waited until he felt his walls relaxing around him to really start moving his hips. His eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Mark’s tight heat wrapped around his cock, his head lost in the sounds Mark was making below him, as his hips seemed to form a mind of their own.

Everything inside Jinyoung screamed mate, screamed bond. His body leaned down to press flat against Mark’s own as he kissed along his shoulder, Mark’s screams muffled into the mattress as he clawed at the blankets. Jinyoung could hear the sound of skin slapping together even over Mark’s cries and it drove him mad with passion, made him feel powerful and also proud to know Mark could take so much for it being his first time. Mark felt so blessed knowing an Alpha’s love for the first time, not having to weather his heat with cheap toys in a room smaller than his window. 

Feeling himself growing closer, Jinyoung started to work his hips harder, Marks moans getting louder as he rutted his hips back against Jinyoung the best he could. His mind wrecked as he got lost in the feeling of the Alpha above him. He could tell by the thicker base, that Jinyoung was close to his climax and the thought of Jinyoung bonding with him had him crying again. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, he never thought about bonding or mating before he laid eyes on Jinyoung, but the second he did his entire mindset shifted. This was all he wanted, this was what he needed to survive. To feel Jinyoung inside of him claiming him as his own, nobody was luckier than he was.

“Do it. Please Alpha, do it. Want your knot so bad. Want your bite so bad. I need it. I want to mate with you. Jinyoung Alpha, please.” Mark sobbed into the bedding. Gripping the blankets so hard his knuckles were white, he knew this whole process was going to take a while, most of the green light and red light boys said the pain from the first time was pretty intense but in this moment he didn’t care. He was wrecked for Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung didn’t respond, he didn’t know how. He was powerless against Mark’s requests, with one final powerful thrust, he pushed himself completely inside Mark, letting his orgasm rip through his entire body. The base of his cock swelling to keep in place, Mark gasped out at the full feeling as he arched his body into it. Jinyoung moved a hand to sooth over his stomach, ignoring the pool of cum Mark had left on the bed from however many times he came during the evening. The sticky mess didn’t phase him after what he had just done, after what he was currently doing inside of Mark. He could feel how tight his stomach got, a groan fell from his lips knowing that there was probably little chance Mark didn’t walk away from this night pregnant. 

Lips trailed along Mark’s neck, body arched up to better reach the soft skin before he placed several kisses to the traditional bonding location. A spot most shirts couldn’t cover. Mark let out soft whimpers knowing what was about to come, his entire body quivering with the thought before he yelled out for Jinyoung to just do it already. Once those teeth sunk into his neck Mark blacked out. His vision left, it felt like he stopped breathing. His mind gone to another place. Jinyoung’s bite was so powerful it shut Mark down for a bit. Their connection growing as he felt the bond start to form. His feelings, emotions, thoughts. Everything started to connect with Mark’s own. His pleasure increased, his love increased, he truly felt the peace that Mark was experiencing with him. 

When Mark came to, Jinyoung was still biting him, the pain otherworldly, but it didn’t matter to him. He was marked, bonded, mated for life. Something he honestly never pictured until a few hours ago.

This was so rushed, both of them knew it but they felt it was the best choice for the both of them. Jinyoung knew this wouldn’t go over well with his parents but currently the only thing he cared about was protecting Mark. Protecting what they had, and were going to have if everything went according to nature. 

“Jinyoung Alpha.” Mark breathed out after a while, letting out a cry when he felt Jinyoung release from his bite.

“Jinyoung is fine, you’re my mate. You don’t have to be so formal when we’re alone.” Jinyoung moved to kiss over the mark he left, proud of his handy work. It really was a giant bond. 

“Jinyoung, I feel so full. Is this always how it is? I want to live like this forever.” Mark purred, pushing his body back against Jinyoung's so they could carefully roll over onto their side. Jinyoung knew they would be stuck together for a while which was fine. Mark needed to relax before the second wave hit him. 

“I don’t know how it is for others but with me i guess. I’ve never mated before.” Shrugging some, Jinyoung draped a lazy arm over Mark’s body, letting his hand go back to rubbing at his stomach. It still felt so hard and full, it made Jinyoung happy to feel. 

“Was this your first time too?” Mark asked, Jinyoung shook his head no, which had Mark starting to sob again.

“No. Wah! Don’t pout. I’ve never done most of this with another Omega, you’re my first. I have no pups or other bonds, you can feel that can’t you?” Jinyoung nudged Mark gently, leaning down to kiss at his bite. 

“Yes. I’m your first. I don’t like the thought of others knowing what it’s like to lay with you but I know for Alpha’s it’s different. Your ruts are painful if you don’t have an Omega.” Mark sighed, putting his hand over Jinyoung’s, surprised at the way his stomach felt. “Wah! There is a lot in there. Are you sure you’re ready for kids? We haven’t talked about any of that.” Mark started to worry, but Jinyoung just leaned up to kiss along his neck some more, hoping to calm him down.

“A little late for that talk now darling.” Jinyoung teased as he allowed their fingers to lace together. “How is your head feeling now that you’re not in a wave. Are you still okay with all of this?” Jinyoung bit his lip nervously, shifting to be more comfortable connected to Mark.

“Yes.” Mark answered without hesitation. “I meant what I said about feeling this pull towards you, as if this is where I belong. You felt it too right?” Mark did his best to look behind him, making a face at how stuck he felt. 

“Yes. That was my first time at the strip, you were the only window I went to. I really only went for moral support since Jaebum had been after Youngjae for weeks.” Jinyoung let out a soft laugh, nuzzling his nose against Mark’s cheek gently before he placed a gentle kiss to it. “You are something else, I feel as if… we were bonded before I bit you. That’s crazy to think of, impossible even.” 

“No. On the strip, my entire body felt fear when I thought you were hurt. You pushed me into an early heat. That has never happened before, I’ve always been on schedule even with so many Alpha’s around us all the time.” Mark sighed, content to lay with his mate until Jinyoung’s body adjusted back to normal. It wasn’t an uncomfortable fullness for him, if anything, it added that extra relief to his heat that he’d never gotten before. 

“I want us to be okay, no secrets ever. There… will be challenges coming up.” Jinyoung sighed, looking away from Mark to think carefully. His eyes scanning around the room as he heard his father yelling in his head. 

“Why does everyone fear you? Bow down to you? You’re so kind and caring, I could see it even with your friends. You have this way about you.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, Jinyoung felt his body relax enough to slide out of Mark. Carefully he moved to hold Mark’s hips still as his body slowly pulled away from him. Mark let out a soft cry at the loss of his mate but was happy to be able to roll over. Finally getting face to face with Jinyoung. 

“Do they not teach you about the royal family in Omega schools? I know.. I don’t go out much but... “ Mark’s eyes grew wide again, and not in the same signal that another wave of his heat was coming on. 

“WAIT ARE YOU TELLING ME I’M… GOING TO BE???” Mark fumbled over his words, moving closer to Jinyoung who could only laugh, reaching out to sooth his hand over Mark’s side.

“A prince, yes. Until I become king then you will be my queen. If that’s what you wish to be called. There can’t be two king’s.” Jinyoung sighed, looking down at his hands. “My father will likely try to kill me for mating a common Omega, not unheard of in our world. My great grandfather did not mate an Omega of noble birth and I don’t really have any interest in any of them either, which my father knows. But I’ve still acted as an Alpha tonight instead of a prince and I’m sorry for that.”

“I… don’t know the first thing about the royals! They don’t really go over modern day royals in school? Plus, I had to leave school early. My parents passed away shortly after I presented so I was sent to the light district to work, helping the older Omega’s until I was old enough for a window of my own.” Jinyoung could feel the sadness and loss in Mark’s heart, paining his own at the thought of his parents passing. Leaning in, Jinyoung kissed his lips gently, hoping in any way to sooth away the ache of his lost loved ones.

“I’m sorry darling. I hope in time your heart will heal.” Jinyoung carefully kissed Mark again, a hand coming out to cup the side of his face. Mark melted into the kiss, enjoying how easily Jinyoung could calm his racing mind. 

“Will this be hard on us? You know when Omega’s like me get pregnant, it’s dangerous. This is a pretty peaceful country thanks to your family, but the thought of anything happening to you…” Mark was already starting to worry, a kind sentiment that made Jinyoung smile softly at his mate.

“It will be hard, mostly because we just met. My parents know nothing of you, but I was always free to be with who I wanted. They never pressured me that I needed a royal mate, or any mate in general. They knew I was always too dedicated to my work to find one, and that I needed my heart to feel it before it happened. Omega’s at the palace are… I don’t know how to phrase it politely so I’m better not saying it at all. They just don’t work for me. I want someone with life to rule by my side.” Jinyoung gently rubbed over Mark’s cheek with his thumb, reveling in the soft skin under his fingertips. 

“I hope… I can be that for you. Who would have thought all those years I wondered what it would be like to find myself a prince. I think it’s every Omega’s dream to become a prince, be treated like normal rather than a lesser being because of how we present. I know many boys in the blue lights often would joke that they were waiting for their prince charming to come take them away. But it really happened to me.” Mark laughed, moving one of his hands to run along the bite mark on his neck, the skin already starting to heal. 

“I will be a good mate to you, I promise I’m not some pompous Alpha that only speaks in commands. My mother always says that what keeps her bond with my father strong is how he treats her like his queen rather than his Omega. I will do the same for you, as we get to know each other, I want you to speak with me when we’re alone as you would have before you knew I was a prince.” Jinyoung pulled his hand away and moved to lay out on his back, his hands going up under his head. Mark moved to crawl on top of his Alpha, his hands rubbing Jinyoung’s chest before he bent down to kiss his cheek gently.

“I feel like this is some mean dream that I’ll wake up from any minute now. You take such serious risks bonding before you know a person but you…” Mark sighed, laying his head on Jinyoung’s chest as his fingers drew idle circles along his bicep, the feeling of being safe washed over his body as Jinyoung’s scent filled his nose. 

“Once you’re over your heat, we can go properly collect your things, or go get you new things if you need them. This is my main home, so it’s yours now too. I want you to have everything here.” Jinyoung smiled brightly, eyes crinkling in a way that had Mark giggling. Mark leaned down again to kiss Jinyoung’s lips, letting them linger before he pushed his face into his neck. 

“I can feel it coming again. It feels different this time.” Mark kissed along Jinyoung’s chest, nuzzling more into the smooth skin as his vision started to blur. His body started to grow hot, needy, but more focused. He was craving Jinyoung, craving his mate. Not a general need to just get his heat over with, but a powerful need to have Jinyoung control him. 

Jinyoung felt how hot Mark was getting on top of him, carefully he rolled them around so that he could be on top of Mark. His weight pinning the boy to the mattress. Mark seemed thankful for the switch in position as he wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s body, trying to draw him closer. His eyes so wide as they focused on Jinyoung, needy hands trailing around his back before they slid between Jinyoung’s legs, wrapping around his cock. Jinyoung gasped out, his whole body reacting as his hips rocked into Mark’s hands. 

“Need you Alpha. Jinyoungie, please.” Mark Moved his hands carefully to guide Jinyoung down, showing him exactly what he needed. Jinyoung let out a light chuckle before he swatted Mark’s hands away, taking over for him as he nudged his legs further apart, using his slick to help him push in with no problem. Mark cried out at the feeling of his Alpha filling him up, his back arching off the bed. 

“My Alpha.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jaebum Alpha, do you think the prince will give us his blessing?” Youngjae nervously walked up to the front entrance with Jaebum, looking around at the giant mansion like house before he curled up into Jaebum’s side.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t. Do you think they’ve mated yet?” Jaebum knocked on the door a few times, looking over to Youngjae, who bit his lip.

“Mark said he never wanted a mate, because he was scared to be treated badly. Men in the district are so evil to Omega’s, we’re always nursing beaten up Omega’s back to health. He swore he would never put himself in that position...But Jinyoung Alpha seems kind, why do people fear him? Why do we need his permission to mate?” Youngjae pulled back some, looking at Jaebum with a innocent like curiosity.

“You will soon find out.” Jaebum looked when the door opened, smiling wide at Jinyoung, who looked fresh from a shower. His hair wet, clothes a more relaxed style, fit nicely to his body, the thin white towel around his neck catching the stray drops of water as they started to fall. 

“Jaebum, Youngjae. You two are early, please come in.” Jinyoung waved away the house butler that was trying to do his job. 

“Where is Mark? Has he gone back to Omega City already?” Youngjae looked around curiously.

“He’s uh…” Jinyoung looked around as well, moving towards the grand staircase to see Mark moving towards the top. He was drying his own hair, dressed in some of Jinyoung’s clothes, since they still hadn’t gone back for his own.

“There he is, did you find the clothes to fit okay?” Jinyoung asked, moving to take Mark’s hand once he reached the bottom of the steps.

“Yes, thank you for laying them out. I’m a bit smaller than you but they fit.” Mark handed his towel off to the butler who also took Jinyoung’s. Youngjae gasped from Jaebum’s side at the bite on Mark’s neck before he rushed over to pull the shirt to the side, getting a better look at the bruised skin. The bite was healing well but Mark would forever have the deep purple lines where Jinyoung’s teeth sunk down.

“You!!” He smiled wide, looking up at his friend before they embraced each other. Mark could only laugh as Jaebum walked over to shake Jinyoung’s hand, bowing his head to the couple.

“Your grace, it will be an honor to serve you.” Jaebum smiled, Mark pulled from the hug, confused, looking up to Jinyoung.

“Does Jaebum work for you?” He asked, moving completely from Youngjae who watched the exchange.

“Jaebum is the head Knight of the King’s Order. That means he is number one, in control of the Knights that live in Capital City to protect the royal family.” Jinyoung smiled and Mark looked at him with wide eyes, Youngjae’s jaw dropped, smacking Jaebum in the arm. The Alpha looked shocked but not bothered.

“You said you were a security guard!!!” Youngjae frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Consider yourself lucky, this is the guy he’s supposed to protect! You got a Knight, I’m now dealing with the Prince.” Mark looked up at Jinyoung who could only smirk, leaning playfully to bite over Mark’s bond making him whimper. 

“You’re a Prince?”” Youngjae quickly got down on his knees and bowed his head, Jinyoung looked at him confused, before he moved to help Youngjae back up to his feet.

“He is the Prince, Jinyoung is the sole heir to the throne.” Jaebum corrected and Youngjae looked even more intimidated, looking to Mark nervously before bowing his head.

“That’s why we need permission to mate right? Because you’re a Knight and he’s our Prince, so he has the final say?” Youngjae said softly, and Jaebum nodded his head.

“He needs my verbal, and written approval to mate. Knights are supposed to live without mates because it’s a source of distraction for them but… I’ll consider it. Come, dinner's almost ready. Mark has been working all afternoon with the house staff to set this up for us. Jackson and Eunwoo should be arriving soon.” Jinyoung lead them all through the house towards where the back yard had been set up, it was a gorgeous evening with not a cloud in the sky to ruin Mark’s hard work.

“Will you live here now with him?” Youngjae grabbed a drink from the table, looking out at the lavish backyard.

“He said we have the option to stay here, but he doesn’t feel Alpha City is a safe home for us. He thinks we need to move into the Palace, which I’m not comfortable with. So we settled on looking for places in Capital City close to the Palace. Once he becomes king then we will have to move, but that’s provided I’m allowed to rule by his side, which is all up to his father.” Mark worried, looking to Jinyoung and Jaebum who had walked off to have a private conversation about Jaebum being allowed to mate.

“A prince.. You of all people, not only mated, but to the most powerful Alpha in the whole country. You must feel very… blessed?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow and Mark moved one of his hands to his stomach.

“I don’t know.. It’s early. Too early to tell. I don’t see how I couldn’t be after what happened, but they say it doesn’t happen every time. It wasn’t my big heat since it was brought on so early. It’s weird… have you two had sex yet?” Mark looked to Youngjae who started to blush.

“We did, sex with an Alpha is addicting. But my heat isn’t supposed to come for another few weeks. He’s so powerful though, it will probably come early.” Youngjae said softly, looking over when the glass door opened and Jackson walked out with Eunwoo. Eunwoo bowed his head at the two before he registered them as Omega’s, curiously he looked to Jackson.

“My love when did, this is not a mixing party is it?” He asked, letting go of Jackson’s hand to move closer.

“We are from the Omega District, blue light boys.” Youngjae bowed his head, Eunwoo gasped.

“But then why are you here? Jackson!” He yelled, putting his hands on his hips, Jackson smiled innocently before pointing towards the prince and running to see what they were talking about.

“Mates, you can never get them to listen.” He mumbled, turning back to the boys before he noticed Mark’s neck.

“Are you a blue light or a green light? You’re neck is already marked but I don’t see your mate anywhere around you.” Eunwoo grabbed his own drink, Mark could only laugh. 

“I’m Jinyoung’s mate.” Mark said softly, proudly almost.

“The… Crown Prince Park Jinyoung.. You’re his.. But he… Oh, his father will have his head. You’re quite stunning though.” Eunwoo sunk down into one of the oversized chairs, curling up among the soft pillows.

“He told me his father will be unhappy. It was a very adventurous night.” Mark moved to do the same, sinking down in a chair across from the Omega, Youngjae curling up with Mark. 

“Jackson Alpha and Jaebum Alpha came to the strip every week. Jackson Alpha would wait on the side while Jaebum Alpha watched me dance. I tried so hard week after week to dance well for him, but he never spoke to me. Not until Jinyoung Alpha came with them and he finally took me home.” Youngjae spoke so fondly of the situation, Eunwoo couldn’t do anything but smile listening, even if his heart was aching for how hard they were both about to have it. His eyes flicked to the three Alpha’s in a serious discussion.

“It took months for Prince Jinyoung to give his blessing to Jackson and myself. I’m a servant at the palace, Jackson was always the most kind Knight to me. Would stay with me when I was gardening to make sure I was kept safe. I fell so in love with him so quickly, but Prince Jinyoung is very stern with Knights not being mated. I hope now that he’s mated he will soften and let you two mate.” Eunwoo smiled brighter, taking a sip of his drink before the three came back to join their partners. Youngjae moved to get a private seat next to Jaebum, Jinyoung taking his spot next to Mark.

“Did he give it?” Youngjae whispered and Jaebum shook his head no, sighing, he rubbed Youngjae’s back as he curled up into his side. 

“Jinyoung, let them be together.” Mark said softly, looking over at Jinyoung carefully.

“Mark.” Jinyoung said sternly but Mark shifted in his seat to climb into Jinyoung’s lap.

“My Alpha, it would please me. I never realized how empty my life was without you, but now I feel like a solid person. I believe your Knights will fight better if they have something more to protect, to keep safe. I’m driven to go to every ends of the earth to keep you safe, I’m sure Jackson Alpha is for Eunwoo. Think about it.. Please.” Mark kept his voice quiet, knowing it would be out of line to speak to Jinyoung like that around people. Jinyoung’s eyes watched Mark’s face before he nodded his head.

“I will consider your words, that’s enough for now.” Jinyoung stated, and Mark was content with his answer. Moving to get off his lap, rushing inside to check on the dinner.

“You finally mated, your parents are going to have a field day when you return to the palace.” Eunwoo watched Mark go inside, looking to Jackson before his attention turned to the prince.

“My father will have the most to say but they understand that I am free to be with someone I love. There is no law that a royal member must marry someone of Noble birth. He is as valid a price as any.” Jinyoung sat back, itching at the nape of his neck before he looked to Youngjae and Jaebum. He watched carefully how gentle Jaebum was with Youngjae, the way he smiled at him, which was rare for the younger Knight. 

“Your highness, dinner is ready.” The butler said coming out, Mark was happily carrying a tray of food to the intimate table that had been set up for them, Jinyoung looked up when the door opened again and two familiar faces walked in.

“Yugyeom Beta, Bambam.” Eunwoo bowed his head to the two before he took a seat next to Jackson at the table.

“Sorry we’re late your highness, the guards at the gate gave us a hard time about our I.D. cards. Bambam’s is still just the work visa, they didn’t believe we were coming to see you.” Yugyeom pulled his chair out and took a seat at the table. 

“I thought you guys got that fixed the last time it happened. Bambam was stranded at that gate for four hours.” Jinyoung looked to Jaebum who looked as confused as Jackson did.

“We did get it fixed! I’ll look into it tomorrow. He needs to be free to move around if he’s going to be in control of food deliveries.” Jaebum made a mental note before he took his seat.

“There are new faces, Omegas… Sir have you been district hopping again?” Bambam looked to Jaebum who smiled softly, Youngjae looking at him fondly. Mark finally took a seat next to Jinyoung, resting his head on his shoulder.

“No, I think it’s our prince that has.” Yugyeom nodded to Mark who hid his face in Jinyoung’s side. 

“Do we… have a new prince? Wait. Jinyoung Alpha you weren’t courting anyone…” Yugyeom sat back in his seat as the servants plated the food. Mark and Youngjae looked at them confused when they weren’t allowed to do it themselves. Thanking the waitstaff before sitting upright.

“I haven’t yet told my father, but I’ve mated. I’m sure he will yell, scream, and then eventually plan the wedding; but I’m not ready to bring Mark to the castle. His heat ended yesterday, I need to ensure he’s safe before I move him.” Jinyoung commented before he started eating, and nobody would argue with the prince, so they left it at that. 

The food was outstanding, the drinks kept flowing, and eventually the table was abandoned for the vast back yard. On one side, Jinyoung had a rather large heated pool, the other side was a giant open field for games and activities. Flowers surrounded the whole thing making it very peaceful. Jaebum and Jackson ran into the little black and white shed at the end of the field and grabbed two soccer balls for them all to start kicking around. 

Jinyoung smiled at the sight, leaving Marks side to start kicking the ball around with the other Alpha’s. The second ball was thrown to the Omega’s to play with, Mark looked confused and turned to Eunwoo who was kicking the ball around with Bambam.

“Omega’s can’t play with the Alpha’s. They are too powerful, it wouldn’t be fair to us. Not that they would ever hurt us, but they don’t know their own strength.” Yugyeom said, smiling fondly at Mark who seemed to only frown at the reason.

“Jinyoung will never hurt me, he is the best Alpha there is in this world.” Mark looked over at Jinyoung who was still kicking the ball around with Jaebum and Jackson.

“Mark, there is an order we must follow. Just because you will soon be a prince does not mean you’re above the rule. Even the queen must play with other Omega’s for her own safety.” Eunwoo sighed, kicking the ball to Mark, who caught it before it could roll away.

“He will change things. My Prince Jinyoung will make things more fair for us.” Mark stated, firm in his belief that Jinyoung would include him more. 

Eunwoo looked at Yugyeom who shrugged back at him, both of them knew that Mark was blinded by his mate, and didn’t know what was about to come to him. Working in the palace, the two of them were well aware of how divided it was even behind the palace walls. 

Mostly for the safety of the Omega’s. With so many important and powerful Alpha’s working in the building, they needed to ensure that Omega’s could work there without risk of anything happening to them. They all started on different floor’s, they were escorted away when their heat’s were near, and paid for their time away, it was fair to them, but still segregated in it’s own way.

The Omega’s started to kick the ball around, Yugyeom joining since he knew better than to try and play with the Alpha’s. Despite Mark’s several attempts at bringing the two groups together, the ball would always get tossed back over to them and the Alpha’s would move back to their own game. Mark decided he would rather watch Jinyoung if he wasn’t allowed to play with him. Moving to a nearby chair, the young Omega curled up and watched Jinyoung’s impressive athletic ability with a fond smile about his face. One of the house staff walked over to see if he needed anything, and he asked that water be brought out for everyone before they all left for the evening. The staff member bowed her head and went back inside to get the waters.

“Young Master Mark insists you all have some water after an impressive game.” The girl handed them out to everyone. Jinyoung stopped what he was doing and smiled wide taking the glass. Looking around, he saw Mark curled up in the chair and walked over, kneeling down by it. The sweat from all his movement had his hair damp and stuck to his forehead. Mark reached his hand out to push the strands back, exposing his forehead enough to kiss at the damp skin. 

“Hello my love.” Mark said softly, setting his own water down.

“Why are you over here by yourself, go play with the other Omega’s.” Jinyoung finished his water before setting the cup down next to Mark’s own.

“If I can’t play with you I’d rather watch you play.” Mark said softly, his fingers sliding down to run along Jinyoung’s jawline. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow before he moved to press a kiss to Mark’s palm.

“You know it’s not safe for you. If another Alpha hurt you to get the ball, I would act before thinking and hurt someone. I know you don’t want that right?” Jinyoung said softly, pushing his cheek into Mark’s hand. Mark sighed, shaking his head no.

“Come. The guests will leave soon, we can go wash up together and enjoy our night. I can still smell your heat from here.” Jinyoung teased, sitting up some to gently kiss Mark’s lips. 

“That’s embarrassing! I hope the others can’t.” Mark kissed back before hiding behind Jinyoung.

“Probably, you’ve only just come off it. But nobody here would dare try and take my queen from me.” Jinyoung said softly, leaning up again to kiss at Mark’s lips before he got to his feet, holding his hand out for Mark to take.

“Come, you will become comfortable as time goes on.” Jinyoung assured, helping Mark back up to his feet before leading him towards the rest of the group. Mark went back to Youngjae’s side and curled up next to him while Jinyoung and the other Alpha’s went to start a fire in the living room.

“Eunwoo just shared with us he’s pregnant.” Youngjae chewed his lip, Mark looked over with wide eyes and a bright smile.

“You must be so excited!” Mark moved to take Eunwoo’s hands in his own.

“Please… don’t tell the Alpha Prince. He will be furious if he finds out.” Eunwoo gave Mark’s hands a soft squeeze, looking down at his feet.

“Why.. Jinyoung loves Jackson and you very much. He will be excited for your news.” Mark became confused, looking to Yugyeom who bit at his lower lip.

“The king doesn’t let pregnant Omega’s in the palace, and Eunwoo is Jinyoung’s personal servant. He gave him that role once he and Jackson mated so that Eunwoo would be allowed in the palace as long as they agreed to wait and have kids until Jinyoung became King. Eunwoo will have to leave now to be a mother. Jinyoung would refuse to let him work in these conditions and risk the baby’s health.” Yugyeom said and Eunwoo sighed, moving to touch his stomach gently.

“Jackson doesn’t know yet either. I know he will tell Jinyoung, he’s so loyal to him. But I want to keep working until I start to show. I have several months for that. I am excited, we have wanted kids for a long time.” Eunwoo smiled again but the situation didn’t sit right with Mark. He knew that male Omega’s were more at risk when carrying a child but to not be allowed to work at all was crazy. They weren’t that weak.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone, but you have to promise me that you’ll come to me for help when the time is right. I know his father may be stuck in his ways but I can tell Jinyoung is more open to equality. I know we just met but I have a gut feeling. I can make things better for us.” Mark nodded and quickly moved to be inside with Jinyoung.

“He’s something isn’t he? Prince Jinyoung Alpha has always been so kind to us all, maybe now that he’s mated things really will change.” Bambam watched Mark head into the house, looking at the others.

“I hope. Jinyoung won’t let Jaebum and I mate, but Jaebum just told me that Jinyoung will let him know by tomorrow. I know Mark spoke to him earlier.” Youngjae chewed at his lower lip just praying that Mark could convince him. 

“Come you lot, the fire is ready. Dessert is served.” Jackson yelled to the lot still outside, heading back in once they started to move towards the inside of the house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you nervous?” Jinyoung asked, pulling on his sweater. Mark walked over and fixed the collar to the button down shirt he had on under it. Long fingers smoothing over the fabric to make Jinyoung look well put together.

“I have you, what would make me nervous?” Mark said softly, looking up at his Alpha.

“You don’t have to be brave my love.” Jinyoung whispered, leaning in to kiss Mark’s lips lightly before he rubbed their noses together.

“I am already your mate, if your father is anything like you he would never try to force apart a bonded couple. That would kill me, and damage you forever. He has no choice but to make this work, I care not if he likes me as long as you’re not hurt. As long as I can remain by your side.” Mark said softly, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck, using his scent to find courage before he moved to finish getting dressed.

“You know my mother always tells me that the weather means something. People hate the rain but I love it. I love to go out in the rain because nobody else does, I can be alone. I only went out with Jaebum and Jackson because it was raining, I knew I wouldn’t be seen heading to the Omega District when it was raining like that, and I found you…” Jinyoung sat to pull his shoes on, smirking to himself as he did so. 

“You will love my mother, she is very kind.” Jinyoung said softly, looking up when he was finished tying his shoes.

“I’m glad you love the rain, it brought us together.” Mark said softly, moving to help Jinyoung out of the chair before they made their way down to the garage.

“After this goes horribly wrong, we can head out and start looking for homes. My parents will want me to move to Capital City now that I’m mated.” Jinyoung grabbed a set of keys and opened the door to his SUV for Mark. 

“Thank you Alpha.” Mark smiled, getting inside the car, waiting for Jinyoung to walk around before he leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I don’t care where we live, all I want is a room with a big window that has a bench so I can sit and read.” Mark stated, sitting back in his chair as Jinyoung started to pull out. Eyes focused on Jinyoung rather than what was going on around him. His view inside the car was nicer.

“Are you not tired of sitting in a window?” Jinyoung looked over curiously before pulling out of the property, heading for Capital City. 

“The window was the only nice part of being there. Behind that new glass and painted walls was a run down building that always leaked when it rained. Sitting in that window let me believe that I was some place nice and fancy. It was calming to me.” Mark admitted, reaching over to take Jinyoung’s free hand while he drove.

“I hate that you were there for so many Alpha’s to leer at for years. You can get your window in our house, but this one will be for my eyes only.” Jinyoung smirked, lacing his fingers with Mark’s own.

“Ohh, are you expecting me to put on a show for you?”

“I think that can stay behind our bedroom walls, the way you move your body is a work of art. I plan to keep that for my eyes only.” Jinyoung praised, letting go of Mark’s hand to get his I.D. card from his back pocket as they got up to the gate.

“I.D’s” The man said, looking down into the car before he noticed Jinyoung.

“Your highness! Please here, go.” He handed both documents over quickly and stood upright.

“THE PRINCE HAS RETURNED, GATE.” he yelled, quickly rushing to get the gates open for Jinyoung, Mark could only laugh as he watched them all push the gates open.

Jinyoung drove the car through once they were open, making the familiar drive back to the Palace. Mark had always dreamt of getting to visit, but it was almost impossible to gain access to the inside of it. Omega’s never got grand tours, there was always a fear something would happen to one of them. Capital City was gorgeous. The homes were giant, the people looked so happy together, Mark was in awe that this was how people lived on the other side. It was a stark contrast to how Omega’s were forced to live. 

Arriving at the palace, they were waved in at once, Jinyoung’s arrival was announced again as he pulled up into a little parking area. Climbing out of the car, he nodded for Mark to follow him as he did up the buttons of his jacket and made his way inside the palace.

Mark felt a wave of emotion crash over him as he looked around. Paintings of all the old royals hung up on the wall watching his every move, leading them into a grand room that was bigger than any room Mark had ever seen before. Sitting on a lavish sofa by a giant open window were Jinyoung’s parents, the king and queen. She was reading to him while he gazed fondly at her, a sentiment that warmed Mark’s heart. Getting closer to them, Mark got down on his knees and bowed his head to the floor. Jinyoung stopped to let him do what he needed to do before touching his back gently.

“Get up.” He encouraged, letting Mark take his hand to get back to his feet.

“You have been gone may days my son.” Jinyoung’s mother stated, closing the book carefully, handing it over to the king before she got up to embrace him. Jinyoung smiled wide hugging her back before he bowed his head to his father. 

“You said you had news for us, I always worry when you do. I wish you would move out of Alpha City and into Capital City already.” He said, setting the book on the sofa before getting to his feet.

“That’s what I’m here to talk to you about. Mom, dad…” Jinyoung moved from his mother to take Mark’s hand, looking at him for a moment before he looked to his father.

“I’ve found my mate. He and I will look for a home in Capital City later today.” Jinyoung stated, his mom gasped, looking between the two boys before she looked to her husband.

“Who is this Omega?” The king asked, Jinyoung gripped at Mark’s hand tighter.

“His name is Mark. I traveled with Jaebum to the Omega District. He has been courting an Omega there and wanted me to come for support. Mark was his roommate. When we met I … My vision narrowed in on him. I felt protective, possessive, I felt love for the first time in my life. I pictured my future… I pictured him by my side. We’ve bonded, he wears my mark already. I just wanted to inform you both of this, I’m not asking you to approve but understand in time, that I’ve went with my heart.” Jinyoung stood tall, his parents listening to every word he said before the queen sat back down, looking to the floor nervously.

“So he is not of noble birth or right?” The king said, and Jinyoung shook his head no.

“You’ve come to us after you already mated a stray Omega?” He raised his voice and Mark flinched, hiding behind Jinyoung.

“Stand where I can see you!” The king yelled in an alpha command and Mark yelped out before he moved away from Jinyoung and got down in the bowing position again. Jinyoung growled out, standing in front of his father.

“Command my mate again and it will not end well for you father.” Jinyoung warned, eyes wild with rage as he protected Mark. Jinyoung’s father took a step back and looked away from his son. 

“He is not fit to rule, he hasn’t had the proper training to be by your side as a queen.” The king added, looking over when the queen took his hand.

“My love, your only son has finally found a person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. There is nothing against mates of non noble birth, and there are courses in place for just this.” She reminded, patting the top of his hand before getting back to her feet moving over to Mark.

“You would work hard to complete the classes and be considered a prince, for your Alpha right?” She asked, sitting on her knees bending to see Mark better. 

“My Alpha is the entire world to me, I would do anything for him and his family.” Mark picked his head up to look at her, his tone firm despite how bad he was shaking.

“You went against us and found someone off the streets, how can we ever expect him to pass the course.” The King added, sitting down on the bench, folding his arms over his chest.

“Because standing by your sons side is my happiness, and his. I would do anything and everything needed to be allowed to do so. He is my mate, I wear his bond, nothing will stop me from proving to the world that I am worthy of being by his side.” Mark looked directly at the king while he spoke, Jinyoung’s father sat up some a bit shocked that an Omega was speaking to him like that. He didn’t like that Jinyoung giggled, having to cover his mouth not to laugh in his father’s face at how Mark was always quick to speak his mind regardless of who was around.

“You’re not like the others are you. I don’t approve of this union, you will not have my blessing until he passes the courses with a solid 100 in every area. The day that happens, I will start to plan your wedding, not a day before.” Jinyoung's father grumbled, the queen smiled and helped Mark up before she went to sit next to her husband, picking the book back up.

“Just be happy my love, he found someone that will get him to move to Capital City. I will sleep better with our son closer to us.” She said, smiling brightly. Jinyoung’s father softened at her smile, nodding his head.

“Your eased mind is the only solace I have in this. Jinyoung, find a grand home for you both, purchase it, move in. Once his next heat is over, he will start training right away. He has until the end of the year to complete all of it.” The king said and Jinyoung’s eyes went wide.

“ALL OF IT? Father the last person to complete this course took two years to do so with perfect grades!” Jinyoung argued, enraged at his father’s words.

“You have until the end of the year, to complete everything.” He said again, waving his hand meaning the conversation was over. Jinyoung gritted his teeth, bowing his head before quickly walking out of the room.

Mark stood there nervously, looking at his feet until he heard the door slam shut behind Jinyoung. He turned to the king and the queen who were watching him, bowing his head politely, he let out a shaky breath.

“I will meet your standards in the time allowed, I will show to you that I am no stray Omega. I only hope you find it in your heart to be kinder to your son, who simply fell in love. He often tells me how in love you two are, how it was love at first sight. I would only assume you’d be happy he too found what you both have rather than living an unhappy life because of a title.” Mark said softly, bowing again before he turned and left, moving quickly to join Jinyoung’s side.

“Do you think he can do it?” The queen said, looking to her husband who watched the door close behind Mark.

“Honestly… I do.”


	2. Class is in session.

“Those cars are so fancy… look, the capital flag.”

“Those cars are so nice, they must be from the palace.”

“What are people from the palace doing here, do you think everything is okay?”

Mark chewed his lip as he looked out of the tinted windows, seeing a scattered few Omega’s curiously eyeing the Limo. Turning to Jinyoung who was texting someone on his phone, Mark pushed his nose against Jinyoung’s jaw.

“You didn’t have to come with us, it’s not dangerous for us here.” Mark felt almost embarrassed with the scene the cars made. Youngjae fumbled in the seat across from them, Jaebum looking as unphased as Jinyoung did.

“We were all already out, it only made sense for us to come. I’m your mate, I will not let you into this district without me. Youngjae and Jaebum are courting- he is not allowed in there alone either.” Jinyoung said in a camp voice, sliding his phone into the breast pocket of his jacket.

“Fine. But we’re going to be super fast about this. Omega’s don’t really have a lot of possessions anyway, we know once we’re mated we won’t be allowed to keep anything.” Mark sighed, going to open the door. He jumped when it was opened for him, bowing his head politely before he climbed out of the car.

Youngjae followed after him, staying close to his side. Jaebum got out, followed by Jinyoung, and people around them could tell that the two Alpha’s were the ones responsible for the car. Jinyoung had come from a meeting at the palace, his royal sash still over his shoulder. Jaebum looking less formal than the prince but still in his knightly clothes as he shooed the Omega’s away from the prince.

“Your highness…” A young voice came from behind Jinyoung, causing him to turn around and see several Omega’s bowing perfectly.

“Please please, don’t make a fuss. Go about your normal business.” Jinyoung assured them, he removed the sash from his body and quickly gave it to Jaebum to hold. Jinyoung wanted to draw the least amount of attention to himself as possible.

It looked different in the daylight, the sun high in the sky, illuminating the windows rather than their neon lights. Omega’s still having fun but it seemed more for their own enjoyment than to sell themselves. Jinyoung could see the run down appearance of the neighborhood much clearer now. The paint chipping off the sides of the windows the least of the decay. It looked far less glamorous than it did at night, which he suspected is why there were more callers when the sun went down.

Despite how bright it was outside the street seemed to hold it’s own black and white shade to it, an air of depression and oppression lingered as he got a good glimpse of the amount of repairs needed on just this street alone. He found himself keeping closer to Mark, a carnal urge to protect him from the hell hole he’d spent so many years calling home.

“Came crawling back did you? Dirty boy, you’re not allowed in the blue lights any more. Neither of you are.” One of the Omega’s standing outside Mark’s old window said, giving the two a smug smirk as he pushed off the side of the building and strolled over.

“Rumor has it you two left with palace workers, some even say one of you caught yourselves a prince. Why anyone would want a string bean like you, and captain awkward over here, is beyond any of us.” He added, Jinyoung stood up straight glaring at the Omega talking to his mate in such a manner. His entire body thrumming with an irritated energy. 

“We’re here to collect our things, we’ve moved to Capital City.” Mark said, it was obvious from his tone that he wasn’t a giant fan of the male speaking to him.

“You two? Capital City? How were you even allowed through the gates. You don’t have to make some bullshit up because you were played by Alpha’s pretending to be royal just so they could hit it and send you back.” The Omega scoffed and Jaebum cleared his throat.

“I suggest you watch your next set of words carefully. You’re speaking ill to the mate of the crown prince… in front of the crown prince.” Jaebum nodded his head over to Jinyoung who looked even more irritated if that was even possible.

“Crown… prince…” The Omega’s looked as if he was going to laugh before he saw the slight mark on Mark’s neck, moving he pushed his shirt to the side, he gasped at the bond.

“I suggest you remove your hand from my mate before I remove it myself. You’d be smart to remove yourself from my line of sight. Who do you think you are speaking to anyone like that? Ignoring the fact that Mark is now your prince, you are still an Omega. Know your place.” Jinyoung’s voice was slightly raised, the Omega standing before them whimpered out and quickly got down into the bowing position.

“I’m sorry your highness please, I… I lost my place. I’m just and Omega, jealousy is natural for us.” He whimpered out and Mark simply stepped over him on his way into the building. Youngjae did the same following after. 

“Ensure this Omega is gone before we are finished, then go help Youngjae collect his things.” Jinyoung ordered Jaebum before he let himself inside the building. Jaebum nodded and yanked the Omega up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him away from the building. 

Inside was worse than the outside, which Jinyoung didn’t think possible. The smell was overwhelming for an Alpha with the amount of Omega’s housed in one place. The walls looked in need of more than a fresh coat of paint, an elevator was out of service and he suspected it had never really been in service. At least not since 1912.

Using the stairs, Jinyoung quickly caught up to Mark. Following his scent was hard in an Omega housing unit but he managed. He saw him fussing with a lock trying to get the space open before using his shoulder to nudge the door open. Walking over, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the whole situation.

“It gets stuck a lot.” Mark frowned, flicking the light on before he removed his shoes and quickly walked inside. Jinyoung did the same, following Mark inside the micro apartment.

It was the size of a closet. Maybe half the size of a closet actually. The room contained a shower, and a bathroom which seemed to be the same area closed off by sliding glass doors. To the side of him, a small hot plate and mini fridge area he guessed is where Mark ate his food. A few steps away a small wardrobe, and the bed. There seemed to be next to no space to move around. Mark quickly pulled his clothes out of the wardrobe, throwing them into a backpack before he moved into the bathroom to empty it out. 

“This.. was your home..for years?” Jinyoung felt so many emotions, most of them probably belonged to Mark as he cleared out a place he considered safe for so long.

“I know it’s a dump, but it was... comfortable for me. I honestly didn’t know anything else was out there. They always say that like, oh just wait till you’re allowed in Center City, just wait until you’re allowed in Alpha City. Capital City was never even an option for us, we’re the bottom of the Omega pile here so it wasn’t like even in our dreams. But the things we heard about the other districts made us so excited to work harder and find a good Alpha.” Mark sat on the bed, the squeaking sounded like the frame was threatening to rust away under Mark’s slim body. 

“I had no idea conditions were this bad down here, why does nobody ever say anything?” Jinyoung chewed at his lower lip, looking around again before motioning for Mark that he wanted to leave.

“I’m sure people had but it’s hard for us to be allowed to leave the City, and even when we do it’s normally to be mated with. Alpha’s are generally the only ones granted audiences with the royal family, or like government officials. Even the cops down here are betas.” Mark slung his bag over his shoulders and got up, quickly taking Jinyoung’s hand in his own.

“You know that… if I had ever known about this I would have pushed my father to do something about it.” Jinyoung frowned, pulling Mark closer to his body.

“I know, I can feel how much you care.” Mark put his free hand over Jinyoung’s heart. 

“I’ll work to fix things, or try my hardest to make them better. There has to be some way we can raise money to improve the conditions of Omega City.” Jinyoung nodded his head, decided in his decision to help. Mark could only smile fondly at his mate, getting up on his tippy toes to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek gently.

“You’re going to make a great King, I hope you know that.” Mark praised, leading Jinyoung out of the room, closing the door behind them. Down the hall, Jaebum was standing outside of a room, Youngjae quickly went to his side shutting the door. A similar bag over his shoulders.

“Your Highness, are these living conditions for real? I understand there is a rank and an order to things but, Omega’s… deserve better than this.” Jaebum said walking over, Jinyoung nodded in agreement.

“We were just speaking about it, I’m going to talk to my father when we’re done with everything. Come, I’ve finally selected a home for Mark and I.” Jinyoung said softly, Youngjae looked shocked. Jinyoung took his sash back from Jaebum, laying it over his shoulder, he sighed, needing to get out of there right away. The general decay of the buildings made him feel in need of a very long shower.

Getting back out onto the street, Jinyoung looked ahead of him, he noticed that more Omega’s had gathered around the building, curious about the news that a royal had come to visit. Jaebum got in front of the prince, protective over him as any member of the Knights guard was.

Jinyoung looked as a younger boy pushed through the crowd, rushing forward right through Jaebum’s legs to get to Jinyoung, which had Youngjae laughing.

“There are children here….” Jinyoung looked shocked, turning to Mark before he bent down.

“Hey little man.” Jinyoung caught him when he rushed up, smiling brightly at the young child.

“Are you a real prince?” He asked, fixing his play crown. Jinyoung nodded his head and took off one of the official pins from his jacket and pinned it to the boys shirt.

“And now you are too.” The young boy gasped, looking at the pin on his shirt before looking up to Jinyoung with wide eyes. Jinyoung looked up when the flustered parent pushed to the front of the group.

“Your highness I am so sorry! Come Kyu, you can’t touch the prince like that.” The mother bent down holding his arms open for his son to come back to him. 

“But he said I’m a prince too mommy! Look!” He held up his shirt and Jinyoung could only laugh.

“Kyu, princes still have to listen to their mommy’s. Go be with him, take good care of your mommy for me. If you do that I’ll come back and give you another pin, how about that?” Jinyoung watched the other boy’s pure excitement take over his face, wrapping his little arms around Jinyoung’s neck before he rushed back to be with his mom. Jinyoung watched him get there safely before he stood up, another wave of emotions hit him.

“Sir, it’s best we leave.” Jaebum encouraged, Jinyoung nodded his head and let Jaebum clear a path for them to walk back to the car. 

The second they were inside Jinyoung’s mind became plagued, lost in thought, he looked out of the window. Mark worried by his side, holding his hand in his lap, giving his mate the space he needed.

He should have expected there to be children in Omega City. The number of Omega’s that had been abandoned wasn’t high, much lower than most countries, but it was still an unpleasant amount. Those children would have to go with their mothers back into Omega City and be raised until they presented in those conditions, only to be ripped from their parent if they were anything but an Omega and moved to the City fitting their rank.

The young child looked so excited to see him, the hand crafted crown let Jinyoung believe that the young boy sat in his room, similar to the ones Mark and Youngjae were living in, dreaming of being a prince. For some reason that broke his heart.

Feeling a sadness wash over him, Mark turned to Jinyoung quickly and nudged his shoulder, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“My prince, despite conditions most are still happy. We all dream, and are anxious to find our love. I know you will turn things around, clear your mind. Your sadness hurts my heart.” Mark said softly and Jinyoung sighed, nodding his head before he moved to kiss Mark’s cheek gently.

“I’m sorry baby.” Jinyoung apologized, doing his best to smile as they pulled out of Omega City and started for Capital City.

“Prince Jinyoung Alpha, I think it would be really cool if you let Kyu and his mother into the palace one day. He’s always running around the strip with his crown, his mother calls him little prince. They both have not had it easy, an opportunity like that would be good for everyone.” Youngjae’s voice was shaky, still intimidated by Jinyoung, but Jaebum always told him that Jinyoung was kind despite his title. 

“That’s a good idea, I’ll remember to set something up. Let the little one and other children living in the strip feel like princes and princesses for the day. I won’t have the means to get all of their parents clearance into the palace but my mother has mentioned wanting to do more with the youth.” Jinyoung sat back, feeling more optimistic about things. Mark was grateful for that.

“Maybe we can pull Kyu and his mother and have them work at our new home. We need maid staff right? You said the property is large enough, they have been through a lot. Think about it.” Mark smiled and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Speaking of the new place, are you excited?” Youngjae turned to Mark, smiling wide.

“I haven’t seen it yet! Jinyoung and Jaebum have been gone every day for a week looking at places, this is the first I’m going to see of it.”

“Why didn’t you go with him…”

“I didn’t want to waste his time with looking at places that were not right for us when he could get a jump start on studying for his royalty classes. The place I selected has everything in it he asked for, if he doesn’t like it I will resume the search for a place.” Jinyoung assured and Youngjae nodded, turning to Jaebum.

“Will the same happen if we’re allowed to mate?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum nodded his head.

“You won’t be in royalty classes though, you’ll be allowed to go to university and study an Omega Trade. Or you can work in the palace alongside Eunwoo.” Jaebum didn’t like talking about stuff regarding them together around Jinyoung, in case the prince didn’t give his approval and Youngjae had to return to Omega City. Even Mark shifted uncomfortably knowing the air of uncertainty looming over the couple. 

“I don’t care what it looks like as long as it has enough rooms for our children, and a giant kitchen for me to cook family dinners!” Mark smiled fondly, looking to Jinyoung who leaned down to kiss Mark’s lips lightly. 

“This place has all of that my mate.” He assured, looking out of the window as they approached the front gate to the home. He heard the driver announce the crown prince had arrived, the giant intricate wrought iron gate opened to let the car drive down the long driveway to the front of the house. Mark and Youngjae put the windows down to get a better view of the property, gasping in awe at the size of everything before the house came into view.

The scale of it was no comparison to the home they were residing at in Alpha City. This one was probably two if not three times the size, a gigantic limestone chateau with a deep navy roof. The vibrant green landscaping added a contrast to the property that had Mark at a loss for words. Once the car came to a stop the four of them climbed out. Mark’s legs felt weak looking up at the size of everything. Noticing the diamond cut windows, the iron working on the roof. The real-estate agent responsible for the property opened the door and came out to greet them, bowing in the presence of the prince before starting their grand tour.

“A home designed with the royal family in mind, it’s a stark contrast to the traditional architect of the royal palace inspired by western european architecture. Everything in this house was hand crafted, it took 10 years to complete and has been on the market for several months. Your father wanted it reserved for his son so we’ve kept it quite hidden.” She stated. Moving them through the several bedrooms, the master suite with a bathroom that Mark fell in love with, down to the kitchen that Mark loved even more, and the in-home theater that Jinyoung was thoroughly impressed by even if he’d seen it once before. 

What sealed the deal for Mark other than the kitchen, was the library. Just as Jinyoung promised, it was grand. The vaulted ceiling gave additional room for a second level of books to be added. Each window was fitted with a little nook for Mark to sit in and read. The second Mark saw it he made up his mind that’s where he wanted to spend forever, sitting on the windowsill reading to their children every book in the room. Jinyoung found that mental image to be his favorite so far, Mark curled up with their pups while he sat close by listening to him read. It brought Jinyoung back to images of him and his mother. She would often read to him when he was young, and still read to his father every morning.

“It’s large, excessive, more than we or our children will ever need but I can picture us raising our kids here.” Mark moved to Jinyoung’s side, arms wrapping around his neck carefully.

“Kids? How many are you giving me?” Jinyoung smirked, cocking his head to the side as Mark pretended to think.

“I will provide as many children as my mate wants me to have.” Mark said with a smile, turning to look at Jinyoung before he leaned up to kiss him.

“As long as you remain healthy and happy I will keep growing our family. I hated being an only child, I felt so alone all the time with no one to play with. I don’t wish that for our children. I want healthy boys, and smiling daughters.” Jinyoung drew Mark closer to his body. 

“As soon as I’m finished with royalty training I will give you your first heir.” Mark nodded his head, pulling from Jinyoung to quickly rush to Youngjae who was still in awe over the house.

“He seems happy.” Jaebum smirked, walking closer to Jinyoung who nodded.

“This place can be his comfort in the next few months. He has a rather hard year ahead of him. No Omega before has ever completed Royalty Training in 7 months.” Jinyoung sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

“Do you think he can do it?” 

“I do.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MT: I still don’t know how to work this thing, but you should come home.

Jinyoung wiped off the sweat from his head and looked to his phone, smirking at the message, he quickly texted Mark back.

JY: I’m still training with the Knights, did everything arrive on time today?

MT: Yes it did, the bedroom is finished as is the kitchen and main living room. I’m in love with the way everything looks but you’ve been away from me for 3 days and I’m starting to feel shaky because of it. I don’t know what else is going on, I feel weird… I just need you. Come home.

Jinyoung looked at the calendar on his phone before he groaned. He knew that when you bonded a mates heat, and rut cycles would sync, but he didn’t know so much time had passed already. It would explain his heated temperature and aggression during the training sessions, his poor trainer in the corner of the gym nursing bruised hands from the power of the princes punches.

“Your Highness, we’re going to go into Alpha City and order a round of drinks. Are you coming with?” One of the Knights asked and Jinyoung shook his head no. Excusing himself, he moved to Jackson and Jaebum who were in the corner removing their fighting gear by the lockers.

“Ah Prince Jinyoung, we were just talking about how impressively you fought today.” Jackson patted the young prince on the back.

“I need you both to go get a car for me at once. I was wondering why I felt off all day, and why my combat training was more intense. Mark just texted me that he feels weird, which could be his heat which must mean I’m entering my rut. I need to go home. Now.” Jinyoung ordered and Jackson’s face became serious, quickly finishing getting changed, he rushed to get his own SUV knowing it would be easier than trying to explain to people that the prince was entering his rut.

Quickly changing, Jaebum lead Jinyoung towards the side entrance of the gym where Jackson was pulling the car around. Jaebum gave Jackson a knowing look as he got the prince into the car, the air conditioner blasting to help keep Jinyoung’s body cool. Jackson sped off out of the palace, yelling at the guards that the prince needed to go home right away. There was more yelling in the distance before Jackson took off for Jinyoung’s shared home with Mark, Jaebum having to direct him since he hadn’t visited yet and didn’t know the way.

Neither Alpha had time to gawk at the house when they arrived. Jinyoung tore out of the car and went straight inside, locking the door behind him. Shoes abandoned in the entrance, Jinyoung quickly removed his jacket, and socks, leaving a trail of clothes for the house staff to clean up as he did his best to locate Mark. His smell was strong so it didn’t take long, he was standing in the kitchen decorating a cake he had just made. Jinyoung didn’t want to ruin his work but his body had it’s own agenda. 

“You’re home!” Mark beamed, setting the piping bag down only to gasp when he felt Jinyoung push up against him, pinning his slim body to the kitchen island. “Jinyoung are you… oh fuck.” Mark whimpered, pushing his body back against Jinyoung’s as the smell of his mate started to take over, his vision warping as he quickly slid the cake away from him before it got ruined.

“I can’t believe it’s been a month already. I skipped last month’s rut because we had bonded a week before I was due. This won't be quick for either of us.” Jinyoung warned Mark, his hands quickly working to get his mate undressed which was not easy with him still pinned to the island.

But a cloudy mind eager to mate, didn’t think about things like that.

“I didn’t know if this was my heat or not, it feels so different. I just wanted you home, so bad I could cry. My whole body hurt for you, so I started cooking to clear my head.” Mark whined, shivering when his skin came in contact with the cold marble countertop, a stark contrast from how his budding heat made his skin feel like it was on fire.

“I think because I haven’t been home to help it fully start. That’s why I didn’t know what was going on either. Typically I can tell but fuck. My love, were you sure to stock the bedroom with water?” Jinyoung asked, pulling from Mark enough to spin him around. Mark nodded his head, feeling dizzy from the spin, making him lean against Jinyoung for support. Having his alpha there, his skin pressed against his own helped push Mark into his full blown heat. He was mentally kicking himself for not remembering to count down the days from his last one to be better prepared.

Truth be told with how busy they had been moving, and Jinyoung busy the last few nights working, neither of them paid much attention to how much time had passed.

This heat didn’t just mean another chance to mate, it meant the last free week they had before Mark was to start his royalty training, and an express course would demand even more time and attention. Jinyoung was almost scared at the prospects of Mark getting pregnant and putting that kind of added stress on his body. 

That wasn’t his thought process currently, but it had been days prior and would probably be once his carnal urge to dominate subsided. 

“Jinyoung we have to make it to the bedroom.” Mark whimpered into Jinyoung’s neck, feeling his boxers start to get wet as his body prepared itself.

“I’m trying to move, I can’t. I want you so bad.” Jinyoung had to quickly rip away from Mark, needing his head to clear. Mark fell to his knees at the loss of his alpha, reaching out for Jinyoung’s legs, trying to pull him back closer.

“Give me a second, I can’t get us upstairs if I can’t see.” Jinyoung blinked, taking a few deep breaths before he carefully moved to scoop Mark up in his arms.

“It’s so much stronger than last time. Jinyoung Alpha I’m hurting. Please. Please.” Mark cried, his arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s neck as he was quickly carried through the vast expanse of their mini palace, across into the mating room. 

Jinyoung insisted they create one, with a mini fridge, plenty of fresh blankets, it’s own private bath for Mark to clean up in between waves, and heavy blinds to prevent anyone from being able to see inside should they try to sneak on the property. Not that anyone could get passed security without the prince being alerted but it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to his mates heat.

Laying Mark on the bed, Jinyoung worked quickly at getting the rest of himself undressed, painfully hard as his body started to ache with what felt like an unquenchable thirst. His hands gripped Mark’s hips, yanking him so that his ass was resting on the edge of the mattress, quickly Jinyoung yanked his boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Mark couldn’t even feel embarrassed at how much his body was reacting to his mate.

Jinyoung pushed Mark’s legs apart and bent down, getting on his knees as he exposed Mark’s ass. Leaning down closer, Jinyoung licked a quick stripe along Mark’s ass, purring at the sweet taste of slick covering his tongue before he moved to slide his tongue easily inside of his mate. Mark’s head started to spin as his hands gripped the bedding. Jinyoung found himself addicted to the taste as he worked his tongue in and out of the sensitive hole, muscles well relaxed ready for something much bigger than a tongue but Jinyoung wanted to enjoy this. He’d spent Mark’s first heat so quickly trying to get him through it that he didn’t take the time to worship his mate’s body like he should have. Mark’s eyes fluttered, the feeling wasn’t nearly enough to ease any pain but it was in it’s own way helping. 

“My Prince. My love.” Mark whimpered, back arching off the bed as his hips rolled against Jinyoung’s tongue, slick covering his chin as Jinyoung kept stretching Mark’s entrance with his tongue. Twirling it around inside Mark’s ass before teasing around the rim, until Mark was screaming for more.

The louder Mark’s whimpers got the harder it was for Jinyoung to focus, eyes having to flutter shut as he placed several open mouth kisses to the soft skin of Mark’s ass before he wiped his chin off. The taste still sweet on his tongue as he got to his feet and gripped the base of his cock, rubbing it against the heated slick before carefully pushing his way inside. Mark held his legs up to make it easier for Jinyoung, crying out at how good it felt to finally have his mate inside of him. His whole body relaxing against the bed at the feeling of being impossibly full.

“I always want to feel this full, please Jinyoung Alpha. Mate me, give yourself a heir.” Mark whimpered, Jinyoung crazy with the thought of Mark pregnant with his pup couldn’t help how erratic his hips became. Mark’s poor body never stood a chance with Jinyoung in a full rut. 

Jinyoung bent ways in Mark he didn’t know an Omega could bend. What started on the bed, somehow moved to the nearby sofa, which landed them on the plush mattress like area of the floor designed for this sort of stuff. Bodies covered in sweat as Jinyoung’s hips showed no sign of mercy, and Mark had passed the point of coherent words long before they even made it to the floor. It seemed for now that no matter what happened they couldn’t get enough, they couldn’t fully scratch that itch. Skin still on fire, both of them became wild with a need they didn’t know they could possess.

Though it didn’t seem to bother Mark how raw his ass had become from Jinyoung’s hips slapping against it, or how sore his body would be from how Jinyoung moved him around like a rag doll, all he could feel was ultimate pleasure from having his mate provide him with hours of relief. 

Feeling his stomach grow tight, Jinyoung knew what was coming. Each thrust got harder as the base of his cock started to tug every time he pulled out. Even Mark’s whimpers changed to subtle cries. Slowing his hips down, Jinyoung moved to kiss along Mark’s bond as he carefully moved him to a position they would both be comfortable in for an extended period of time and pushed his knot completely inside Mark. As it swelled locking in place, Mark cried out, eyes watering from both the stretching feeling and the pleasure it sent ripping through his body. Having lost track of the amount of times he’d came since they started, Mark gave whatever he had left to give, as Jinyoung finally released.

The two laid there, finally sated for this first wave of Mark’s heat. Jinyoung slid a hand down the boy’s slim hips around to his stomach which was hard and full. Mark moved his hand to rest it over Jinyoung’s as his body cuddled up into his, knowing they would be stuck together for a while. Minds starting to clear as they came down from their highs, Jinyoung peppered Mark’s neck with soft kisses to help his body relax. 

“How did we get on the floor?” He looked around, smirking to himself before looking down to see the mess he had created.

“I can’t remember. You yelled something about needing more room.” Jinyoung smirked, moving to get a better look at Mark.

“More room for you to toss me around, I’m going to be covered in bruises by the time this is over.” Mark teased, letting his fingers run against his solid stomach before he reached up to curl his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, you’re so slim and light it’s easy for me to do so. We will get you in a healing bath once I can pull away.”

“I want you to promise me something.”

“Anything my love.”

“I never EVER want you to be away from our bed for that long again. I want you home every night. If you’re too tired to come home let me know, I will come to you. I want to be in your arms every night, and wake up in them every morning.” Mark’s voice was soft but Jinyoung could tell he was serious. Nodding his head, Jinyoung leaned down to kiss Mark’s lips lightly.

“Yes my love.” Jinyoung smirked, rubbing their noses together before he kissed Mark again.

“I tossed and turned every night, I couldn’t sleep at all. Now I won’t get any sleep because of this and I have training as soon as it’s over.” Mark frowned, resting his head on Jinyoung’s bicep as he looked forward.

“I’m sorry. Things got so busy at the palace preparing for your training and the graduation of the new set of Alpha Soldiers, I had to be there to give honors and speeches.”

“Tell me these things, you just kept telling me you weren’t coming home. We are mates Jinyoung.” Mark said softly, moving to place a gentle kiss to Jinyoung’s arm before he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin.

“I will do better by you in the future. Know that some days may be out of my hands, and that I can not help you come training but I will be by your side every free moment I have.” Jinyoung bent down to kiss at Mark’s cheek gently.

“I accept that.” Mark agreed, moving his hips when he felt the pressure inside him start to lessen. Jinyoung looked down and carefully held Mark’s hips before he slid himself out. Mark whimpered and rolled over onto his back, groaning at the soreness in his body as his ass hit the blankets. 

“Stay here, I will run you a healing bath.” Jinyoung kissed Mark’s head gently before he got up, carefully walking into the bathroom.

This one was designed with total relaxation in mind. Inspired by greek bath’s of olden days. Jinyoung started running the water in the large circular tub built in the center of the room. Set on the marble rim of the tub was several jars, each one containing different salts that would help Mark’s body recover between waves, after his heat was finished, some even helped fertility before they got started. Jinyoung didn’t think now was the time for those, a child would be a blessing but a burden at the same time.

He mixed a few of them together, the water turning a milky lavender color, a relaxing smell took over the whole bathroom, soothing even Jinyoung’s mind. As the water continued to fill, Jinyoung got up and made his way back for Mark. He was standing in the mirror by the bed just looking at his body, fingers rubbing over the bite on his neck and how even though it healed, it still could be seen a mile away. His other hand ran over his tight stomach, not caring about the mess dripping down his legs as Jinyoung walked over and wrapped his arms around Mark, kissing the spot on his neck.

“One of these days it will be full with child, you will shine carrying our heirs. I want all of them to have your smile.” Jinyoung praised, sweeping Mark off his feet bridal style to carry him into the bathroom. Mark could only smirk as he let Jinyoung carry him, the smell making his body shiver with excitement as he was laid down in the hot water. A soft yelp came as the water hit his ass but soon enough the salts were working at soothing his skin. 

“Are you going to join me?” Mark asked, Jinyoung only shook his head no.

“My body needs no healing, I will go shower over there. When your second wave starts to hit, you yell for me.” Jinyoung kissed Mark’s head and walked to the end of the room where a rainfall showerhead was blocked off with two walls of crystal. He turned the spray on and let it wash away the first wave of what they had done, not bothering to spend a lot of time scrubbing knowing he would be right back in there come the next round. 

Sinking down into the water Mark let the soothing oils wash over his skin, wrapping him up in what felt like a safety blanket. He had heard of healing baths, oils and salts the rich had that could be used to help an Omega’s body be able to get through heats easier. He opened the various containers to smell them, purring at a few of them before adding them to the bath. Each one felt like a blanket soothing his body back to normal. He looked over at Jinyoung’s naked form outlined in the steamy shower and chewed at his lip, hands starting to wander as he watched the water cascade down Jinyoung's strong shoulders and around the curves of his ass.

Maybe it was the scent of his heat that had him busted, but Jinyoung turned around after a few moments and wiped the glass to catch Mark in the tub. He couldn’t help but smirk as he turned the water off and stepped out of the glass room walking towards where Mark was. The smell overpowering the water at this point as Mark watched Jinyoung with pure lust in his eyes.

“What are you doing my love?” Jinyoung pushed the button to start draining the water as Mark pushed his face against the side of the tub, groaning.

“Preparing myself for my Alpha.” Mark whimpered, almost hiding his face as the water started to vanish around him. The less wrapped up he was in the oils and salts the harder his second wave started to hit him. 

“Let me see what you’re doing.” Jinyoung put his hands on the marble surrounding the tub, peaking over to get a good look at what Mark was doing.

He was on his knees on the bottom of the tub, his face still pushed to the side as his hips rocked down on four fingers. Jinyoung could see the mix of bath water and slick dripping down Mark’s wrist as he rocked his hips harder down against the slender digits. Fingers not enough for his body but he wanted to put on a show for his mate. That stupid voice in the back of his head telling him that if he wanted to keep his prince, he had to impress him any way he could.

Finally looking up, that hungry glare in Jinyoung’s eyes let Mark know that he was serving to turn the prince on again. Moving his body so he was more on display for the Alpha, Mark’s jaw dropped slightly as his heat started to kick back into full swing. It became harder and harder for him to tease back on his fingers while looking at Jinyoung. 

“My Alpha. So strong and powerful. I want to give you so many strong heirs.” Mark whimpered, trying to keep his hips steady. Quickly he became needy for more, sliding more fingers inside of him groaning at the stretch around them. 

“You will one day soon baby, you were made to carry royalty. You will look so beautiful carrying our little prince or princess.” Jinyoung praised, Mark could only cry out in response.

“As soon as I’m done with training I want a baby inside me. Want to give my mate everything.” Mark pulled his fingers from inside him and carefully got to his feet. Jinyoung reached out to scoop Mark up and get him out of the tub.

“Alpha now, need you in me now.” Mark whined, his body feeling like there was a fire under his skin only getting hotter the longer he went without Jinyoung inside of him.

Looking around the room, Jinyoung noticed the house staff worked quickly to change all the blankets, fresh waters were in the fridge ready to go, the pillows and bed re-made. Jinyoung laid Mark down on the cool bedding and crawled between his legs.

“I want a baby.” Mark cried, tears filling his eyes as his need to be mated started to take over.

“Soon.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first several weeks of training had gone as Jinyoung expected. Mark was up before the sun every day, and in bed late every night. Some nights Jinyoung wasn’t able to wait up for him, but he always woke up to give him a kiss and hold his body close to his own before falling back to sleep. 

Mark was doing amazing though, every instructor said they had never met someone so hardworking and determined as Mark. That warmed Jinyoung’s heart, though he missed being able to spend all of his spare time with his mate. 

Today was an average Tuesday, Jinyoung made his way down to the study room where he knew Mark would be learning how to eat properly at a formal function. He was announced by the guards, the teacher got up and bowed to the crown prince who put his hand up to signal it was not needed. Mark got up and bowed his head before reaching out for Jinyoung to take his hands. 

“My Alpha.” Mark swooned, pulling Jinyoung in for a kiss. Getting up on his tippy toes, Jinyoung smiled into the kiss.

“You look so tired, when was the last time you slept?” Jinyoung asked when they pulled away, his eyes scanning over Mark’s dark circles. Mark just looked away and gestured for Jinyoung to sit with him. 

“I took a nap when I got home last night before I left again. You held me, remember?” Mark assured Jinyoung before he fixed the napkin in his lap, jumping when he was yelled at for doing it wrong. Jinyoung even startled, glaring at the teacher for being so loud with his mate. “I’m sorry, so sorry. I’ll get it right.” Mark whimpered, nervously looking down.

“The napkin is folded from the left, and draped across your thighs like so.”  The teacher explained and Mark nodded, trying it again only to be scolded when he crossed his legs after.

“Stop crossing your legs, royals never cross their legs.” The man added and Mark tried to get comfortable.

“May I be excused to use the restroom?” Mark asked in a shy voice, the man rolled his eyes and waved towards the bathroom.

“This is the 6th time today.” He mumbled to Jinyoung who was still glaring at the beta.

“You will do wise to watch your raised voice around my mate.” Jinyoung said calmly, folding his hands in his lap. The man shifted nervously at how the prince was speaking to him, looking down at his own napkin.

“He has to learn your highness, he keeps excusing himself to use the bathroom, he keeps yawning, he nodded off yesterday during history class.” The man sighed and sat back, smoothing his napkin on his lap.

“He is in training from 7am to 12am every day, he has almost no time to himself or to sleep. He’s missed the last two months of his heat, his body is so stressed from everything.” Jinyoung seemed to get angry at that, mostly because his rut wasn’t as fulfilling with Mark not going through a heat.

“Sir this is the only way to keep him on track to be finished by the new year as your father requested.” The man reminded, looking up as Mark returned to the table. Jinyoung stood and moved to pull the chair out for his mate, helping to push it in before he sat himself back down.

“I’ve been drinking so much water doing all of these trainings, I’m sorry.” He frowned, looking down at his hands as he fixed the napkin on his lap.

“Worry less about napkin folding and more about history and politics. Those are the two important topics a prince will need to talk about. Nobody that comes here will think ill of you for how you place your napkin on your lap.” Jinyoung sighed, sitting back in his chair. The teacher looked annoyed but he knew better than to argue with the crown prince.

“Fine. We will move on to eating finally.” He waved over the servants, letting them grab the first course and set it down. Eunwoo set down Jinyoung’s food with a bright smile. 

“Alpha Jackson will miss you in fighting your highness.” Eunwoo stood upright, fixing his uniform before he stood to the side.

“I’m sure he will understand.” Jinyoung smiled, watching the instructor teach Mark how to properly hold his chopsticks and how to eat the dish provided. A waste of time in Jinyoung’s eyes since they hardly ever had royal dinners like this, but it was part of the course and Mark had to pass.

“Sir, did you get our request for time off?” Eunwoo asked and Jinyoung finished chewing before he nodded his head, clearing his mouth with a sip of his drink before he held his hand up for the paper. Eunwoo pulled it from his coat pocket and Jinyoung looked it over again.

“You two wish to head down to the beach for your two year bond anniversary. A week is a long time.” Jinyoung chewed at his lip, Eunwoo nervously looked down at the floor.

“My love… Alpha, would you not whisk me away for a week for ours? Eunwoo will be in heat for part of that anyway.” Mark lied, knowing Eunwoo was pregnant and would be telling Jackson the news away from the palace.

“You are right. He doesn’t work during those times anyway.” Jinyoung moved to pull a pen from his pocket and quickly sign off on their request. He blew on the ink to let it dry before handing the paper over to Eunwoo who bowed to them both, giving Mark a knowing smile before he went back to his post.

“Eating lesson is over for the day, Mark you have to head to history next.” The man shooed Mark away, getting up from his chair. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, looking down at the half finished starter on Mark’s plate.

“He hasn’t finished eating.” Jinyoung put his hand up to stop Mark from moving.

“Yes but 2pm is history lesson. He will have time to eat dinner at 7.” The man added and Jinyoung shook his head.

“Pull the history teacher in here, to teach him while he eats. My mate is not going to starve for the sake of world history. We have already bonded, he is mine regardless of what my father says. Do as I say. He can return to a classroom once he has finished his meal.” Jinyoung ordered in his alpha voice, it had the teacher and Mark cowering on the floor behind their chairs.

Jinyoung moved to Mark and helped him up, kissing his head gently. Mark clung to him shaking, pushing his face into his Alpha’s neck needing his scent to help calm his body down.

“You’re okay, that order was not for you. Please eat. I want you home by 10.” Jinyoung added, nudging into Mark’s face to get him to move. 

“Alpha.” Mark whimpered, keeping his face close to Jinyoung’s body despite Jinyoung’s attempts to make him move.

“Look at me.” Jinyoung said sternly, Mark let out another whimper before he moved to look at Jinyoung.

“I will work harder I promise, I will get it so I don’t have to stay so late. I’m sorry I’m letting you down.” Mark frowned, scared to look Jinyoung in the eyes. His whole body was shaking and Jinyoung found himself growing angry at how much stress Mark was putting on himself.

“Finish out the night, come home by 10. I will help you study in the privacy of our own rooms.” Jinyoung made himself clear and Mark nodded his head. 

“Yes Alpha.” He agreed, moving up to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly before he took his seat again.

Looking around, Jinyoung noticed the Beta had ran off, hopefully to get the instructor that would work Mark through the next part of his lesson. Happy with himself, Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s shoulder and took his leave. Eunwoo followed close behind, only stopping when he saw Jaebum and Jackson coming out of the training room.

“Your Highness.” They both bowed their heads, Jackson moving quickly to Eunwoo once he was done to steal a kiss.

“I am working.” Eunwoo swatted him away, handing over the signed paper that Jinyoung had given him earlier. Jackson looked it over and lit up, looking from his husband to Jinyoung.

“Thank you so much! I swear I will come back and keep my focus on training.” Jackson bowed his head again before tucking the paper in his own pocket. Eunwoo smiled brightly, keeping by Jinyoung’s side.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where is the car? Prince Jinyoung Alpha will be very upset if I am home late.” Mark worried, looking nervously out of the window. Youngjae by his side, chewing on his lip as he peaked over Mark’s shoulder to see if the car was close by.

“My son will only worry, he would never be mad.” A voice came from behind, startling both of the Omega’s. Jumping, Mark looked quickly to see the queen had walked into the room, quickly getting down in a bowing position, he and Youngjae kept their heads to the floor.

“Get up you two. Come now. Mark, you are bonded to my son, that makes us family.” She encouraged, bending to tap them both. Mark looked up unsure before he got to his feet, brushing his pants off. 

“Your Majesty, I didn’t mean.. I know your son is kind and level headed.” Mark felt bad, his hands nervously twisting in front of him.

“I know what you meant. When I first got married I took the King’s worry for anger. Alpha’s don’t know how to control themselves sometimes, or how to show the proper emotions. Jinyoung will get there eventually. I have heard great progress regarding your studies, so far you are excelling at everything. My husband is pleased. Keep working hard, you will pass with flying colors. Jinyoung will be so proud on your wedding day.” She smiled a warm smile at them which had Mark feeling more anxious to get home and study.

“Your highness, why does Jinyoung not allow the Knights to mate?” Mark asked, curiosity having gotten the better of him. Youngjae looked shocked at the question, nervously slinking behind Mark.

“His father is the same way. They think of mating as an Alpha’s weakness. You kill the mate you kill the Alpha, so if their guards were mated then it would be easy to turn them on the royal family, the attackers need only kidnap the mates. If you can’t mate then that eliminates the issue.” She said softly, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

“But… I know in my heart that Jinyoung would never betray anyone. And Youngjae knows that Jaebum would never betray Jinyoung or you. Do people really steal mates to get to Alphas?” Mark worried, never having thought of it that way.

“They did back in olden days sure, and they do in movies all the time but it’s never happened here, at least not during our rule or my husband's fathers. This is a peaceful country, our people are happy. Jinyoung is mated now, he is seeing how it changes a person. Hopefully he will relax to the idea of letting the knights mate soon. He did with Jackson and Eunwoo, the first Knight to be married in over 100 years. It has sparked a lot of political debates.” She fixed her dress, smoothing out the lines in the fabric before looking up to Youngjae.

“You wish to be mated to a Knight, correct?” She peeked over at Youngjae who nodded nervously.

“Mark is probably the one that will make it happen. Only he can get through to my son. We never were able to. He moved on his own, works on his own, mated on his own. But you’re strong, determined, and not afraid of him… not really. I think he needs you more than he realizes.” She complimented. Mark feeling a sense of warmth and pride swell in his chest, unable to hold the smile back.

“He has gotten so much done already. I heard they are tearing down a ton of buildings in Omega City to be re-built. They need it badly, I feel Mark has had a hand in that.” Youngjae said, still hiding behind his friend.

“Jinyoung made a compelling case to his father, which now I assume came from his mate.” She smirked, looking over as the door opened. Eunwoo bowed his head politely to all of them.

“Good evening your grace. The car is here to take you home Mark. Youngjae, Jaebum is waiting for you in the training room so you both can leave as well.” He said and moved to stand by the door. The queen got up and gestured towards the door.

“If my son gets angry with you, tell him I kept you. But remember. He is not that kind of Alpha. His anger is only concern.” She reminded before bowing her head. Mark did the same and hurried out of the room, Youngjae rushing after him before meeting up with Jaebum. 

“Get him home to our prince safe.” Eunwoo said to the driver who smiled back. 

“Of course.”

Mark watched the door shut behind him and pulled out his phone to let Jinyoung know he was on his way, smiling at the background photo he had taken of him while Jinyoung was sleeping. His fingers traced over the outline of his Alpha’s naked torso before he saw the new message pop up.

 **Jinyoung: Yo** u are 12 minutes late already. You promised you would leave on time.

Mark could only smirk, sitting back some as he opened the message, tapping at his phone in thought before replying.

 **Mark:** Yes, but your mother came to talk to me. Also the driver was late in pulling the car around. But I will be home to you soon my Alpha.

 **Jinyoung:** My mother came to you? What about? Is everything okay?

 **Mark:** Worry not Alpha. She was passing by and wanted to chat before I left. She said she is happy you have settled so well with me. She also said I’m passing everything so far, and hopes I keep it up.

 **Jinyoung:** That is great news! Maybe tonight we can take a break from studying then.

 **Mark:** I can’t slack off now, we will have time soon.

 **Jinyoung:** I miss you, my love.

 **Mark:** I miss you too, I will be home soon.

Mark put his phone away, smiling to himself as he looked out of the window. The familiar route back to his home blurred by him as the driver navigated the roads with ease to get him home.

Thoughts drifting to their time together, the few short months he’d spent by his Alpha’s side and how his life had never been in a better place. He wondered what his mother and father would think knowing their little boy was going to be a prince, that he kept his virtue long enough to be noticed by an Alpha born to be King. He imagined they would be proud, they always encouraged him to reach as high as he could, regardless of what he presented as.

For years he had been haunted with the feeling of shame from working in the windows on the strip, letting Alpha’s leer over his body night after night, even if he never let any of them touch him. How he spent year after year in his little room suffering through his heats with cheap toys and muffled screams. 

Knowing a true Alpha, going through heats mated, living the life that he did, everything happened so quickly it all sometimes felt like a dream to him. As the car pulled up their impossibly long driveway and the limestone palace came into view Mark felt a calm wash over him knowing his mate was close. He always felt uneasy when Jinyoung wasn’t in the palace with him.

“Good evening sir. The prince is in the living room, he has already ate but ordered us to cook for you fresh. Dinner will be served shortly.” The butler said, helping Mark from the car before escorting him inside. Mark still didn’t like the idea of having so many household staff members, but he was happy Jinyoung agreed that over the weekend they would finally ask Kyu and his mother to come live on the grounds and work for them.

“Alpha?” Mark called, walking into their main living room. Jinyoung looked up from their television and smiled wide. Getting to his feet to quickly rush and scoop Mark up in his arms. Mark laughed out loud, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck before leaning down to give him a deep kiss.

“My true love, you’re finally home. Are you ready to relax?” Jinyoung said softly, setting Mark back down so his feet were safe on the floor.

“I am going to study my Alpha. You can help me, but I will pass every test I have to take so that I don’t need to repeat anything and prolong our wedding.” Mark made clear, looking as the food was brought into the room. Jinyoung frowned but didn’t want to argue since Mark at least was home early for a change.

“Fine. We will study for an hour then move to our bedroom.” Jinyoung smirked, kissing over Mark’s bond before he let him sit to eat. Mark got on his knees by the table and fixed his napkin before he picked up his chopsticks, trying to remember how he did it earlier.

“Do you guys really hold that many events where napkin folding is on a test? I feel like most of what I’m learning is outdated.” Mark made a face, carefully putting the food into his mouth before he leaned back to chew his bite.

“I don’t think so, but who knows when the last time any of this was updated. I think it’s bullshit, I never pay attention to how people eat at events and honestly we only hold them about 5 times a year.” Jinyoung sat back on his own legs, his arms folding in front of his chest.

“I can tell, a lot of what I’m learning has been taken care of with modern technology. And there is nothing in any of this about Omega safety, only how to protect the royal family, and the Alpha’s in the palace.” Mark took another bite, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, curious to know if that really was something Mark was being taught.

“The Alpha’s are to protect everyone in the palace, maybe the meaning got a bit lost over the years. Omegas are always a priority in our palace, most of them are mated and have children of their own.” Jinyoung made a mental note to speak with someone regarding the training when he got to the castle in the morning.

“I like that better, this is why I need to study more because I’m not getting that from these books. I know that’s not how you or your family do things though, you are understanding of most things.” Mark commented, wiping at the edges of his mouth before reaching for his drink.

“Most… things? I am understanding of everything.” Jinyoung frowned, arms crossing tighter around his chest. Mark looked up and nearly fell back at how Jinyoung was looking at him, quickly setting his cup down so he didn’t spill it all over himself.

“No, you’re not. Alpha… Youngjae is still suffering through his heats alone. Eunwoo has to ask for permission to go away with his mate for an anniversary… all things that should just be allowed but need permission. But we get to mate and do whatever, whenever because of rank? So my best friend can keep living an unbonded life with an Alpha he loves, who is your best friend, while you spend every rut making love to your mate? How is that fair…” Mark didn’t know where the bravery came from, maybe it was the talk with Jinyoung’s mother, maybe it was seeing the pained look in Youngjae and Jaebum’s eyes when they went home together, either way, Mark felt like it needed to be said.

“You…” Jinyoung’s jaw dropped, shocked that Mark spoke to him how he did. He wanted to go off but he just looked away and gritted his teeth together. Mark noticed the shift and quickly moved around the table to get close to Jinyoung.

“Alpha, I am so sorry, I stepped out of line. I’m so sorry Alpha, please.” Mark whimpered, the inner Omega screaming at him for being so stupid.

“You think I want to see the people around me suffering in any way? I don’t. But this is the way things have always been Mark. Do you see what we have to go through just to be together, it’s not easy for us either.” Jinyoung tried to defend his actions, looking over to Mark who was still bowed next to him.

“Jinyoung Alpha, you still get to make love to me… in our bed, in our house… We are still working towards getting married, having kids… you will breed with me soon, they don’t get that.” Mark couldn’t stop himself, whimpering the second the words left his mouth as he curled up more, scared of what he was doing.

“So what.. I just let them all get married and risk the safety of the royal family?”

“It’s not risking anything! I did my own research the other night, we are the only country left that doesn’t allow royal knights to be married. The only one! People can talk all they want about being progressive but they deserve to love, and Omega’s out there deserve mates.” Mark looked up slowly, meeting Jinyoung’s sharp glare. He whimpered but sat up a little, reaching out to put his hand on Jinyoung’s thigh. 

“Alpha…”

“We’re… that can’t be… true.” Jinyoung pulled out his phone, ignoring Mark’s hand to quickly look up the statistics on what Mark was saying, glancing over several articles, Jinyoung sat silently amazed at what he was finding. Sinking down so he was resting with his back against the sofa, Jinyoung looked up from his phone eventually, chewing at his lower lip in thought.

“I am sorry baby… my love, my everything. I just want everyone to have the love I have, to feel for themselves how complete I feel with my mate. I know not every Omega gets a happy ending, but I have a dream come true. I want everyone to have the chance.” Mark moved, reaching up for Jinyoung’s hand.

“It’s not that simple, this has been our policy forever and we have remained one of the only conflict free countries.” Jinyoung sighed, reaching to lace his fingers with Mark’s own.

“Not because of this, I doubt single soldiers have anything to do with it. Everyone deserves love.” Mark moved to push his nose against Jinyoung’s cheek, nuzzling into it. Jinyoung let his eyes close for a moment before he turned to kiss Mark’s face gently.

“I make not a single promise, but I will… at least let Youngjae and Jaebum share heats together.” Jinyoung agreed, sighing to himself. Mark smiled excitedly and moved to crawl into Jinyoung’s lap.

“My Alpha, you really are a true prince charming.” Mark moved to kiss Jinyoung’s lips. Situating himself so he was comfortable in Jinyoung’s lap. His arms wrapped around his neck as he forgot all about his half eaten dinner quickly getting colder and colder on the table.

“It’s been so long since I’ve held you like this. When will your heat come.” Jinyoung frowned, nosing against Mark’s bond. Chills went down his spine having his Alpha touch the sensitive skin.

“I don’t know. I’ve never missed them. My body is so stressed from all this studying. I need to have one soon, I can feel the build up.” Mark rubbed the back of Jinyoung’s neck, long fingers pushing through his hair.

“Maybe we can try tonight to bring it on.” Jinyoung nipped at Mark’s neck, his teeth grazing against the purple marks covering his lover’s skin. 

Mark could only let out a gentle moan, the feeling of Jinyoung playing with his bond drove him wild. His body started to react, though it wasn’t heat type feelings. Mark wanted Jinyoung, just for the fun of having him. Normally Omega’s didn’t think about sex outside of heat’s that often because their bodies were still recovering from the last one. But between his recovery baths, and having been without for a few months, Mark missed his Alpha’s touch. 

“I want that. I know your rut is near.” Mark groaned at how Jinyoung’s hands seemed to have found his hips. Pulling him down harder against his lap.

“Everyone out!” Jinyoung yelled, knowing there was still staff in the main house. Mark could only gasp as he was flipped down onto the floor. A sea of doors shutting could be heard all around the house, staff members leaving the two alone as Jinyoung worked at getting Mark’s clothes off.

“I’ve been putting it off love. I should have had it two days ago but you weren’t awake for it and I didn’t want to bother your sleeping time.” Jinyoung quickly threw Mark’s shirt to the side, ripping off his own before he bent down kissing all over Mark’s neck.

“That’s not healthy Jinyoung-ah! Mate with me, please. Baby, I need you.”

“It’s going to hurt you if you’re not in a heat.” Jinyoung mumbled into Mark’s neck, biting down when he felt Mark reach into his pants and wrap his hand around his erection.

“You are my Alpha. You will never hurt me.” Mark made clear, his hand stroking slowly.

If Jinyoung was a weaker Alpha he would have flipped Mark over right then and there and had his way with him, the feeling of Mark’s impossibly long and soft fingers wrapped around his length, stroking every inch, had Jinyoung’s vision blurring.

He needed to mate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am so excited!” Mark watched out of the tinted window as they drove through the gates of Capital City into Alpha City. His hand laced with Jinyoung’s own, squeezing tightly to show his words.

“Do you think they will say yes?” Jinyoung looked over quickly before focusing on the road.

“I don’t know but I hope so. He was always so kind, and we would watch Kyu for him on our off nights when he worked. I told him we were going to be there around noon. But Youngjae and Jaebum aren’t expecting us.”

Jinyoung just smiled, driving the familiar route to his friends house. Alpha City looked so different having moved into Capital City. Even if he knew all the roads, all the people, he felt it was a place they didn’t belong. His prince didn’t belong in this city, near all these unmated Alpha’s. Jinyoung was happy that Jaebum’s house had a gate, safely securing his mate from the city.

When they got out the front door opened, a confused Jaebum half dressed stood on the front steps. He threw a shirt over his head quickly and bowed as Jinyoung walked closer to them.

“Your Majesty, we weren’t expecting you today. I was just out of the shower when you called. Youngjae is preparing tea now.” Jaebum gestured towards the inside of his house for them to walk in.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung smiled, making his way inside. Mark followed close behind. 

“Prince Jinyoung Alpha, Mark! You guys came to visit.” Youngjae beamed, rushing over to hug Mark before bowing to Jinyoung.

“How come he gets attention first, am I not a prince?” Jinyoung teased, Youngjae looked nervous, getting down in a formal bow.

“I’m sorry Prince Jinyoung Alpha! Jaebum Alpha told me I need to address you first.” Youngjae put his hands over his head.

“Youngjae I’m joking, get up. You have been friends with Mark longer, I don’t blame you for wanting to hug him.” Jinyoung tapped Youngjae showing him he could stand up. Once he was on his feet, he looked to Jaebum who looked nervous himself.

“Is everything okay Jinyoung? You never call on me here, not unannounced. I thought you two would be enjoying a day off together.” Jaebum gestured for Youngjae to get back to tea making before leading them to the living room.

“We were driving by, on our way to Omega City to pick some things up for the house. We needed to stop here first and talk some things over with you.” Jinyoung thanked Youngjae when he was handed a cup of tea, taking a sip of the hot liquid before he set the cup down on the table. Mark followed, watching Jinyoung close to mimic how he did it. 

“Is it more training? Because I know we leave in two weeks for camp. The location I picked is one we used two years ago, everything should work perfectly there.” Jaebum thanked Youngjae when he was handed his tea last, his free hand resting on the Omega’s thighs.

“No. This is a matter of mating. I’ve had time to think it over, I assured you once I came to an answer regarding you both I would let you know. Right now, I am not giving you permission to bond.” Jinyoung noticed how quickly Youngjae’s eyes started to water, the way he hid his face in the side of Jaebum’s arm. Jaebum sat upright more, chewing at his lower lip.

“I understand your decision.” 

“But. You may spend your rut, and his heats together. Do. Not. Bond. Jaebum I’m warning you. We will touch base regarding that at a later date but for now you may spend his heat together.” Jinyoung picked his tea back up, taking a large sip before looking to Mark who nodded that he did the right thing.

“We can… really?” Youngjae peaked out from the side of Jaebum’s shoulder, wiping at his eyes before he looked to Mark for reassurance. Mark nodded his head, giving Youngjae a wink before he looked back to his tea.

“Sir, wow I … You don’t know how much this means to me.” Jaebum moved to get into a formal bow in front of Jinyoung. Youngjae gasped at the sight, rushing down to do the same. 

“Up both of you. This is just to make it easier for you both. Give me time, if you can manage to stay unbounded before my wedding, I will give you my blessing on my wedding day.” Jinyoung added, giving Mark’s legs a gentle squeeze before finished his tea. Jaebum looked over to Youngjae with a wide smile before he turned to Jinyoung.

“Thank you Jinyoung. Honestly, we will follow the rules. This will help him a great deal.”

“Now that we finished with that, we will take our leave.” Jinyoung stood, Mark quickly finished his tea and got up with Jinyoung. 

“Where are you two heading?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow, licking his lips as he curled into Jaebum's side. 

“We are heading into Omega City, we have business there with a few people.” Jinyoung brushed off his shirt and bowed his head. 

“Youngjae. Stay home and clean. I will be back later.” Jaebum followed Jinyoung putting his shoes on at the door. 

“Where are you-” 

“My prince and his mate with no guards in Omega City? Over my dead body.” Jaebum rolled his eyes, snatching the keys from Jinyoung’s hand. 

“But you are free to mate? Do you not want to stay home.” Jinyoung looked confused, stepping outside with his friend. 

“My prince comes first. Youngjae is not in heat for six days. This is more important.” Jaebum got in the driver's seat, shooing Jinyoung to the back with Mark. 

The drive from there was simple. Even if Jaebum forgot his I.D at home having Jinyoung in the car got them through. Jinyoung noted that security into Omega City was pathetic, none of them seemed to really care. He made a mental note to fix that, it should be stricter going in to keep the Omega’s safe.

Mark felt Jinyoung lost in his thoughts and moved to take his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze to bring him back from his racing mind. 

“My love.” Mark praised, moving to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek. 

“I will make things better here.” Jinyoung assured. Mark knew he was serious. 

“Can I just pull on the strip?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, looking at the empty street. Jinyoung didn’t see why not. Parking the car, Jinyoung got out and looked around, a few alphas lingered around the few cafe’s the strip had between windows. 

“This is his building.” Mark pointed to one by his old one, heading inside the main door and up the several flights of creaky damaged stairs. 

When they heard shouting Jinyoung moved Mark behind him. Jaebum looked around the corner quickly to see what was going on before they quickly moved to Xaio’s door. Jaebum heard yelling, then Kyu crying and quickly opened the door. A few heads poked out of the surrounding rooms as Jinyoung followed close behind.

“Where do you think you are taking my son! You will never leave Omega City!” A strange Alpha yelled, tearing the small boy from his mother who cowered at the Alpha command. 

“We are not bonded!! You left me remember! He is not bound to you!” Xaio yelled, trying to grab his child back. 

“Let the child go!” Jaebum yelled, not wanting to hurt the Alpha and risk hurting the boy. 

“Fuck off. You can have your turn with this whore later. I need my son!” He threw the young boy over his shoulder, Xaio broke down into tears fighting to get up. Trying to disobey the Alpha’s command. 

“Why do you need the boy. He belongs with his mother!” Mark yelled from behind Jinyoung, moving to block the door. 

“Single parent Alphas make twice as much, this kid is my ticket to that promotion at work.” He went to push Jinyoung out of his way only to be slammed into by Mark. Jinyoung quickly caught Kyu as the two of them went flying back. The Alpha quickly flipped them over aiming to hit Mark, Jaebum rushed to restrain the Alpha before he could take his swing.

“You are going to jail for life for the assault on your Crown Prince Park Jinyoung, his mate Prince Mark Tuan, kidnapping, and mate abuse.” Jaebum used his training to knock the male out.

Jinyoung quickly handed Kyu back to his mother before rushing to Mark’s side, carefully scooping him up, Jinyoung braced him in a tight Alpha hug. Mark whimpered before his body relaxed, pushing his face into Jinyoung's neck. 

“Alpha, my Alpha.” Mark whimpered again, clinging to his mate.

“Is he okay? Are you okay? My prince I am so sorry! I worked so hard to clean and prepare for you both.” Xaio sobbed, bowing his head down to the floor. 

“It is not your fault. Quick, pack your things. We came to offer you a job at our home, you can live on premise with Kyu if you accept. My love wanted to get you away from this horrible place.” Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s back carefully. Keeping him tight in the hug to calm his nerves. 

“Yes we accept, yes. Kyu baby do you want to go live with the prince and help around the palace?” Xaio looked to his son who nodded and quickly ran to grab his cape and paper crown.

“Get your things. I am going to take my mate to the car. Jaebum will escort you.” Jinyoung carefully got Mark up and started for the exit. Needing him free of that place as quickly as possible. 

“Sir, is this your car? You can’t park here… this is a- Prince Jinyoung!” an officer tried to say, in the middle of writing a ticket for illegal parking. Stopping as soon as he saw who he was talking to, quickly he tore the paper from the pad and crumpled it up.

“Go inside that building to apartment 5F and arrest the Alpha knocked out on the floor. Bring him not to the Alpha City jail unit but to Capital City jail unit.” Jinyoung ordered, opening the car door to sit Mark in the back seat. His hands went to look Mark’s body over, cupping his face with fear in his eyes.

“Alpha I’m okay.” Mark assured him, moving his own hands up to cup over Jinyoung’s own. Gently he gave a squeeze to his Alpha’s fingers before moving his hands away from his face.

“That man will never see the light of day for attacking you, I promise.” Jinyoung’s emotions were still high, the anger in his eyes more dominate than anything.

“My love. I am still standing, don’t be so harsh.” Mark licked over his lips before turning his head to press a gentle kiss to the palm of Jinyoung’s hand.

“How can you still be so forgiving in a situation like this? What if it had been me?” Jinyoung asked, sitting back a little.

“It would never be you, my powerful Alpha surely would never let someone get the better of him like that.” Mark praised, moving forward to catch Jinyoung’s lips in his own. Jinyoung melted against the feel of Mark’s lips pressed to his own, all of his anger washing away, body moving to quickly scoop the Omega up into his lap needing the closeness.

“Sir.. Your highness. We can leave now.” Jaebum said, moving to peak into the car at the two caught in their embrace. 

“Yes.. right, yes.” Jinyoung cleared his throat, moving to set Mark back down before he took his place up front by Jaebum. 

Xaio and Kyu climbed in alongside Mark. Jaebum loaded the last of his things into the trunk before they took off for the city gates. Kyu sat in Mark’s lap marveling out of the window, having never seen a world outside of the strip before. 

“Is your home big Prince Mark?” Kyu asked, hands and face glued to the window. 

“It’s a mini castle. You will have so much fun there. We have a giant garden for you to run around in.” Mark smiled brightly, and something about the way Mark spoke to the young child had Jinyoung’s heart melting. He suddenly ached for Mark to give them a child. To provide for them as a partner would. 

“You two will live off the property with the others, and be bussed to the house every day. Kyu can enroll in school in Central City.” Jinyoung needed to change his thoughts from Mark to prevent his body reacting. Fingers gripped into the fabric of his jeans trying to calm his racing nerves. 

“Thank you so much for this Your Highness. Really… we will do everything to repay your kindness.” Xaio assured, moving to fix his sons paper crown. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **JY:** When are you coming home it’s nearly 1am. 

**JY:** Mark.. I’m worried. I’m going to come and get you if you don’t answer. 

**JY:** I’m on my way

Jinyoung felt a panic in his chest, Mark had never been late after their talk. His calls were going straight to voicemail which meant his phone was dead, or broken. Nobody in the castle seemed to know where he was.

Jaebum and Jackson met up with Jinyoung at the palace, having been woken up by a rather hysterical prince. Spending the first few minutes assuring Jinyoung that the notion of kidnapping from inside the palace was insane, the three set out to see if they could find Mark. Every second, the worry and fear inside of Jinyoung’s chest grew. His mind racing with all kinds of situations and scenarios. 

Jinyoung ran down a hall by the servant areas, hearing soft sniffles and male voices, he stopped. Sniffing the air he caught Mark’s scent and followed it to the slightly open door. He saw Eunwoo crying, sitting on a stool by a kitchen island, and Mark comforting him. Leaning in closer, Jinyoung was careful not to touch the door to alert the Omega’s he was there. 

“Please! You can’t tell Jinyoung. He won't understand. Everything has been set up, we can keep this hidden.” Eunwoo sniffed again, holding his head in his hands. 

“You’re putting too much stress on your body Eunwoo! A pregnant Omega runs so many risks. You have to calm down, please. This is so foolish of you both. Moving to the countryside to work in the field is not the answer. Jinyoung is your prince, he will want you taken care of. Jackson too.” Mark frowned, pulling his friend closer. 

“Jackson feared for us when I told him. I always dreamt of being pregnant for the first time. Wanting my Alpha to embrace me with love, so happy for us to start our family. But Jackson cried, feared we would be forced to …. or give it away. I couldn’t live with myself if either happened. Please. They will throw us on the streets, nobody can know. Once I am back to normal I will come back, our child can… stay on the farm with Jackson's parents.” Eunwoo sobbed harder, but quickly jumped when he heard the door creak. Jinyoung silently cursing that he was unable to stay still. 

The door moved more and Jinyoung was now visible. The color drained from Eunwoo’s face as he quickly moved to hide behind Mark for protection. Absolute fear and panic written on his features as Jinyoung pushed the door open more. Mark quickly looked at the time and cursed. 

“My love, I’m sorry. I fell asleep studying and Eunwoo woke me up. He wanted me to eat before I went home since I missed dinner.” Mark chewed at his lip, watching Jinyoung take a few cautious steps inside. 

“Eunwoo, come here.” He commanded, and even Mark whimpered in fear. He had never heard Jinyoung’s alpha voice before, and he never wanted to again. 

“I’m so sorry sir, please, please! I want to keep it. I will be good, I will part from Jackson so he can stay at work. I promise!” Eunwoo cried at his feet, not at a full bow to protect his stomach. Mark moved quickly to his side but Jinyoung put his hand up. 

“You stay right there.” He commanded and Mark let out a cry, frozen from the command.

“How far along are you?” Jinyoung asked, Eunwoo shivering at his tone. 

“Almost 6 months Your Grace.” He sobbed. 

“When did Jackson find out?”

“Recently when we went on vacation a month ago.” Eunwoo confessed, not able to keep his mouth shut under an Alpha command. 

“Jinyoung!” A voice came from the door, Jaebum rushed over to see the two whimpering Omega’s.

“What is the meaning of this? Why are you yelling at them.” Jaebum looked worried, observing Jinyoung's tense body language. 

“Eunwoo was confessing to Mark he’s pregnant, and has plans to leave and keep it a secret.” He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Baby, stop… yelling.” Mark whimpered, curling up when Jinyoung growled at him.

“Jackson… you didn’t tell us.” Jaebum spun around to look at Jackson who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“He… he begged me not to. Alpha or not, his safety is my priority while he is pregnant. But we know the rules and he didn’t want me to be removed from my position in the guard.” Jackson spoke, voice low, almost scared. 

“Were you two trying for a child?” Jinyoung asked and both shook their heads no. 

“I’m on blockers but it somehow still happened. Please let me go to the country. I will come back to work as soon as I am healthy again.” Eunwoo cried, trying to bow better. Mark wanted so badly to comfort his friend, to reach out to his Alpha. 

“I am almost King, I told you both to wait! I can’t protect you like this!” Jinyoung yelled, rubbing his head gently.

“Jinyoung.” Mark whimpered, his eyes fluttering before he fell to his knees. Mark grabbed his side in pain, tears burning hot behind his eyelids. Jinyoung snapped out of it and quickly ran to Mark’s side. Pulling him into his arms. 

“GET THE DOCTOR.” Jinyoung yelled and Jackson was bolting out of the room, Jaebum hot on his trail as Eunwoo got up and rushed around to get a cold towel for Mark’s neck.

Mark blacked out, falling limp in Jinyoung's arms. Whimpering out, Jinyoung apologized for yelling over and over again, not knowing why he lost his temper in such a way. Eunwoo tried to assure Jinyoung that Mark would be okay, it was probably just stress from training. 

The medics came into the room and carefully got Mark to the in castle hospital wing. Jinyoung made to wait while they did a full run down of the prince in training. It was declared over stress, a lack of sleep, and general exhaustion are what caused his body to give out. The doctor pulling Jinyoung in the room once Mark was stable. Jinyoung rushed to his side and held his hand carefully, frowning at how tired he looked. 

“Nyoungie.” Mark said in a weak voice, doing his best to give Jinyoung’s hand a soft squeeze. The doctor accepted the chart from the nurse when she came in the room and sighed. 

“Someone in his condition should not be working as hard as he is. He needs nutrition, vitamins. Is he even going to the clinic for tests?” The doctor held the chart close to his chest.

“Tests? Condition? What… are you talking about? Is he sick??” Jinyoung’s whole body was overcome with fear. 

“No! Hardly no! Do you… Prince Jinyoung, your mate is pregnant.” The doctor stated and Jinyoung nearly fell on the floor next to Mark. 

“Pregnant?” Mark jumped, exhausted but more alert at the news. His free hand went straight to his stomach. 

“Yes. We don’t know how far along but it showed up in your test results.” Moving closer to the bed the doctor looked at the two.

“Mark your going to have to pause on this training over the next few months. The stress of your courses is not good for a pregnant male omega, you are already at a high risk.” He added and Mark shook his head no.

“I will continue with training I will just have to adjust the time frame. If we speak to your father he will understand right?” Mark looked to Jinyoung who chewed at his lip.

“He won't even let us marry until you are finished. A baby will change nothing unless… it’s a boy. An heir always seems to calm a king. We need to go tomorrow to a clinic and see what we can learn.” Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed facing Mark. His free hand resting on his stomach.

“We’re having a baby Nyoungie.” Mark said softly, feeling tears come again but this time he welcomed them. 

“He or she will be the most beautiful child in all the world.” Jinyoung added, bending down to kiss the top of Mark’s head. As scared as he was, he knew he had to remain calm for Mark.

“Mark is okay to go home as long as he goes right to resting. We will alert the clinic of his appointment first thing tomorrow.” The doctor added before bowing out, Jinyoung looked to the door closing before his eyes returned to his mate. 

“This explains why your heat’s have gone. Do you… think this is from our first night in our home?” Jinyoung thought back to his heat, the way they stayed locked up for days just tangled together. The healing baths Mark took while he showered near by.

“Probably. We were not careful at all, which is on us. Baby.. what will happen to us.” Mark rubbed his stomach more. 

“A birth before a wedding is unheard of. No King or Prince has produced an Heir before mated and married, even if we are mated. It breaks no rules… but my father will be upset. We need to ensure him it was not our intent, and hope I have blessed us with a son or he may send you away from me.” Jinyoung frowned, moving down to kiss at Mark’s stomach gently.

“Over my dead body will I be parted from my mate, especially while I am pregnant.” Mark made clear, hand moving to stroke Jinyoung’s cheek gently. 

“Calm my love. We will have this sorted out.” Jinyoung assured, looking up when a knock came to the door. Eunwoo bowed his head entering with the rest.

“The car is here for everyone. And a car has been scheduled for the clinic tomorrow morning…” Eunwoo looked nervously at Mark.

“My mate is… pregnant. And I need your help.” Jinyoung looked to his friends, knowing he couldn’t do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if you liked it let me know! leave a comment down below or come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) i appreciate everyone that took their time to come and read the workings of a mad woman, i promise to update more frequently although this story i'm planning to take my time with!


End file.
